Dark Encounter
by DevilsNeverCry13
Summary: On a normal day she went to Devil May Cry , Everything was great until she met a man named Dante . He pissed her off . Just got a new mission & her partner for her mission is ?   Dante X Oc
1. Not The Best Day I Had

_**A/N : Hello ! This is my latest creation & my 2nd fanfiction . I hope you will like my other fanfictions 2 ! :3 PLZ REVIEW ! :D **_

_**...**_

_**Strange Encounter **_

_**...**_

" Gosh , What time is it ? " A young girl woke up from bed & stretch .

" It's still early . Oh well , I'll take a walk around town before I start my work ! " She yawn & walked to the bathroom & took a shower , brush her teeth after that she walked to her wardrobe . She took out a white sleeve less shirt , A long black jacket , short dark blue jeans & a nice black boots . He hair was hazelnut brown & her eyes were light purple . Her hair was curly & neat she wore black ear rings & a necklace with a black infinity symbol on it (8) . She took her guns and put them in her black holster , now what was a girl doing with guns ? She walked out of her apartment .

" What a beautiful day .." She walked & looked into some shops . Shops look really normal to her but a shop named " Devil May Cry " caught her eye .

" Devil May Cry .. Must be a weird shop . I wonder what it sells ? Going in wouldn't hurt . " She walked in into that strange shop .

**~Devil May Cry~ **

She saw a man sitting on a chair with his feet up the desk and a magazine on his face . She wonder if he was dead but he was still breathing .

" Hello ? " She looked around the shop . It was weird to her . She looked at the man again .

" Umm.. Excuse me ?" He didn't answer her . She was really sharp , she knew he was awake .

" I know you're awake , Why don't you just wake up sir ? " she smiled at him pretending to be nice . He still pretended to sleep .

" ... " She sighed . " I'm leaving , sorry to disturb your sleep " She walked to the door until a hand stopped her . She turn around to see him holding her hand .

" Oh ? Finally waking up is that it ? " She smirked

" I was really tired for your information . I'm Dante & What brings a chick like you here in Devil May Cry ? " He smiled at her .

" I just came to town & I was just walking around town " She said to him

He looked disappointed .

" Look If your not here to hire me then please leave . I don't have time for kids . " He turn around .

She was not a kid ! She was perhaps as old as him . She gave up on being nice to this man .

" If you're so into sleeping why don't you just jump off a building ? You'll sleep forever . " She told him

" Don't be so sure about that " He took his magazine and begin to flip the pages .

" What kind of attitude do you have ? " She was annoyed

" Kid , If you're lost ... just say so . I'll bring you to a policeman . " Dante said

She wanted to bring her gun out & shoot him in the head however she knew she couldn't kill a _**human **_just because he was rude . She walked out of the shop & slam the door .

" Honesly ! " She was mad & decided to go to a shop and get something cold to cool her down .

**~ Sweet Sweet ~ **

" What can i get for you miss ? " A waiter asked

" I'll have a strawberry sundae please . " She asked sweetly

" Coming right up " the waiter went back to the kitchen to place her order .

**- What was with that man ? Being so rude ? How could he ignore some one ? I wonder if all his customer get that or is it because i was walking around ? I know most people are only into work everyday but there's no point in being rude . I mean , Im human too you know ! Me human ? Nah , I'm not human . What am i thinking ? - **

" Here's your Sundae miss . " The waiter came back with a delicious treat .

" Thank you . " She told him . Before she could eat her treat her phone rang .

**~ On The Phone Line ~ **

" What is it ? " She said

" Where are you ? I have a job for you- I mean , I got a job for Chaos " a person on the line said

" Alright I'll be there .. " She gave the waiter a tip & left for a shop called " Midnight "

**~ Midnight ~ **

" So what is it ? What kind of job is it ? " She asked the man who was on the phone & her manager

" Well , It's a big job . You & another demon hunter will both take this case . The reward will be split into half . " Her manager told her

" Another Demon Hunter ? I'll be nice to make new friends " She said smiling

" Sure , Now go get change " Her manager told her .

She wore a loose T-shirt & a baggy jeans . Took her guns and sword .

" Owww ... " She said crying in pain

" I know it hurts but you have to endure the pain . You know its worth it . " Her manager to her

" Easy for you to say , you not wearing this stupid thing & wig .. " She said

" You must hide your indentity as a girl & as Kim Heartnet . "

She warped a black strips around her under her shirt . She looked flat chested now . With the boy wig , she looked just like a boy .

" Their here . " Her manager said .

The other manager walk in followed by some one behind him .

A man with white hair , blue eyes walked in .

" Oh Shit ... ! " She said

**...**

**A/N : Do you like it ? :3 I hope you do ! Plz review & I'll update faster ! **

**MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATE ! XD **


	2. I'm Not Gay !

_**A/N : Thank you 4 all the reviews ! :D I hope you all like the story & I'm sorry 4 the late update . I had school & finally i can update ! Remember MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATE !**_

_**...**_

_**Recap : Her day out was terible as soon as she met Dante . Could anything get worse ? **_

_**...**_

" Oh Shit ! " Kim was in shock .

The man & his manager walked in .

" Hello , Nice to meet you " Both their managers shake hands .

" Well , Please introduce yourself .. " The man's manager said

Dante sighed . " Names Dante . You are ? "

" I'm Chaos . " Kim said angrily

" Chaos ? Such a weird name ... " Dante looked around the place

**" How i want to take my gun & shoot him right in the head , right now ! " Kim thought **

" Please excuse Chaos for a moment .. " Her manager pulled her into the kitchen .

**~ Kitchen~ **

" What's wrong with you ? You seemed to be in a BAD mood .. " Her manager said

" I'm not taking this case . If i have to work with that rude **THING **, i rather die !" Kim said

" Sorry , but I sign a contract saying that you will take that job . Why do you hate his so much ? He's seem like a really good guy " Her manager smiled at her

" No ! I will not take this case ! " She told her manager making it her finally decision

" Scared , Chaos ? " Dante said walking in the kitchen

" You have no maners , Just walking in when people are having a private conversation " Kim glared at Dante .

" Well at least I'm not scared about this task .. " Dante smirked at her

" Fine ! I will go , But I warn you , pissed me off again & I'm taking your head back as a decoration ... .. " Kim stomped out of the kitchen . Dante walked out of the kitchen smirking .

" So we all agree with this . Now today you will drive to this city called Neon Light . Stay in a hotel for one night & the day after that you will do your case early in the morning . Come back here after your done . That is all " Both their manager told them

" Alright " Chaos said

" Whatever .. " Dante said looking out the window

" I'm driving " both Chaos & Dante said the same thing . They glared at each other .

" There's no way in Hell would I let Dante drive .. He could crash a car or something ! " Kim looked at their managers

" What ? Aww , come on Chaos , Let me drive beside what could possibly go wrong ? " Dante smiled

" Everything would do wrong ! " Kim said glaring at Dante

" If I could suggest , I say that Chaos should drive . I'm sure that Dante is good at driving but Chaos should know the way to Neon Light . " Kim's manager said

" Yes , I agree . Dante you should learn some skills from Chaos & when i mean skills I mean the way he drives **AT THE SPEED LIMIT **" Dante's manager smiled at Dante

" Alright then , I'm driving . " Chaos smiled at Dante . Dante looked mad & pissed .

**" Hahahah ! Too Bad Dante ! But seems like I win this round ! " **Kim said in her heart & smirked

" Have a safe trip you two .. " Their manager said

" Alright " Both Dante & Kim said

**~ In Kim's ( Chaos ) Car ~ **

" So , Chaos . How long have you been driving ? " Dante asked

" About 5 years ago .. What about you ? " Kim asked

" 7 years " Dante smiled

" Tch . Neon Light will take about 4 hours " Kim said driving

" 4 hours ? Wasn't it 8 ? " Dante looked at her counfuse

" It is 8 ... **IF I AM NOT DRIVING **. It will only take 4 when i drive " Kim smirked at Dante

" I see ... & my manager said you keep at speed limit . " Dante looked out the window

**~ 4 hours of silent ~ **

" We're here ... Let's go Dan-" Kim stopped as she saw him sleeping

" You know you acually looked cute when you sleep " She looked at his sleeping face

" I'm not gay , Chaos .. " Dante open his eyes in a flash

" Y-you ! LIAR ! " Kim said in anger

" But I truly am not GAY .. I'm not lying .. " Dante smirked at Chaos

" I hate you so much ! " She screamed & got out of the car .

" For a guy he's really hot tempered " Dante smirked & got out of the car

**...**

**A/N : How was that ? Been caught up with school but I will try to update ASAP ! Do you like my story ? If you do then review to tell me how much you like it ! XD The story will get more interesting soon ! :D **

**MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATE ! XD **


	3. Heartnet VS Sparda

_**A/N : Yay ! Friday ! Finally I can write my Fanfiction ! XD Do you enjoy the fanfiction ? Plz review more & I'll update faster ! XD **_

_**...**_

_**Recap : So , Dante & Chaos had went to Neon Light for a mission . How will things turn out ? **_

_**...**_

" May I help you sir ? " A woman said in front of the register

" I will take 2 rooms please " Dante said with a smile

" Sorry , There's only one room left " The woman said

" I see ... Alright then , We'll take that room " Dante smirked looking at Chaos who was still ignoring him & Didn't heard a word Dante & the woman said .

**~ Room Floor ~ **

" What floor are we in , Dante ? "

" 13 " Dante said looking at the room numbers

" Okay .. What room am I in ? " Chaos asked

" You mean **" What Room Are WE In , Right ? **" Dante said with a smile

" What ? " Chaos stopped walking looking at Dante

" There's only 1 room left & unless you want to sleep in the lobby , you have to share a room with me " Dante smiled

" You're Kidding me ? " Chaos was mad & shock

" What's wrong ? We're both men aren't we ? " Dante smirked

" ... Uhh ... Fine ! But only for tonight ! " Chaos said as he enter the room

" Wow .. " Dante said looking around

" For A room it's really nice .. " Chaos smiled , his mood finally getting better

" So you want to sleep on the same bed or something ? I figure since you're gay -" Chaos cut Dante off

" In Your Dreams ! I'm not gay , you've been mistaken & why on earth would i sleep with a freak like you ? " Chaos was mad

Dante chuckled & took some clean clothes & went to the bathroom

" Stupid , Dante ! Curse him ! " Chaos was cursing Dante

**~ Few Minutes Later ~**

" Chaos , I'm done bathing .. It's your turn-" Dante smiled & looked at Chaos who was on the bed lying asleep

" Chaos a male ? You're the Liar , Heartnet ... " Dante smile turn into a frown .

Dante sighed .

" Chaos ! Chaos ! For god sake ! Wake up Chaos! " Dante shake her

" What ? " He jumped out of bed but knock Dante's forehead with his

" Owww ... Gosh that hurts ! " Dante said as his forehead decided to bleed

" ... You're not human .. " Chaos glaring at Dante

" Took you long enough to figure that out ... Heartnet " Dante said

" Shut up ! How did you know it was me ? " Kim asked

" I might not be good in all those demons stuff like my brother but i recognize that necklace , anywhere ! " Dante said

" So your a demon .. " Kim said

" What's your real name ? " Dante pulled out ebony

" What's your full name ? " Kim asked pulling out her gun Black Night

" It's Dante ... Dante ... Sparda .. " Dante aim ebony at her head

" Sparda ? I see ... I thought you looked familiar ." Kim said

" So what's your name ? " Dante asked

" Kim... Kim Heartnet " Kim took Black Night & aimed at Dante's head

" The Infinity necklace shows that the Heartnet family will live forever ... Heartnet ... Haven't heard that in ages ... Mundus must be getting old ,letting a child like you take over his job . But i have to say , It'd be easier to defeat you ... " Dante smirked

" I suggest you have no right to insult me , Son of Sparda " Kim was ready to fire anytime soon

" We'll see about that ! " Dante said

_**...**_

_**A/N : How was that ? Good I hope ! Plz review & I will update FASTER ! XD **_


	4. So Close But So Far Away

_**A/N : How was the story so far ? Good ? I hope so ! XD Plz review ! **_

_**...**_

_**Recap : Dante already figure out Chaos identity . What happens next ? **_

_**...**_

" This party's getting crazy , Let's rock ! " Dante smirk as he pulled the trigger

She sliced the bullets in half

" I've seen that before .. " Dante said as he swing his sword around the room trying to slice her head .

Mostly everything broke in the room . Chaos was about to Devil Trigger but ...

***Ring*Ring*Ring*Ring* **

" What The Hell ? ! " Dante was looking at the hotel phone room which was ringing now

Kim tooked the advantage & shot Dante's foot . Dante was cursing & swearing

" Hello ? " Kim said watching Dante in pain

" Chaos , how are you doing with Dante ? " Her manager asked

" Ohh , We're doing fine ! Getting along **very well **.."

" That's good to hear . I've been thinking that you should tell Dante you're a girl . Who knows you two might make the cutest couple in history ! " Her manager sounded excited

" Couple my Ass ! " Kim whisper

" What did you say ? " Her manager asked

" Oh nothing ... I'm tired now . Going to bed , See you when I make it back .." Kim said

" One more thing , Kim ... Be nice to Dante alright .." Her manager said

" Sure ! I'm showing him my weapons now " She put the phone down . " Literally " she smirked . Dante is still in pain after being shot

" Oww , You bitch ! Wait till I get my hands on you .. -" Dante said as he got up

" Aww , come on ..we could be friends ? " Kim smiled

" You shot me in the foot ! " Dante said

" I can see why you have no friends .. " Kim smirked

" What ? I wish you'll go to hell ! " Dante took ivory out

" You're being too mean to me ! " Kim said smiling at Dante

" You're kind of cute when you smile , Kim . " Dante said without even thinking

" Oh .. Wait ! I didn't mean that ! " Dante said in shock

" So did you mean it ? " Kim pointed Black Night at Dante

" No ! You're not cute at all ... " Dante said as he stood up

" We'll see how long you can keep that up " Kim smirked

***Knock*Knock***

Kim went to answer the door .

" Is everything alright , miss ? " A worker asked

" Oh everything is fine , I just had a fight with my ... boyfriend ! That's all " Kim said

" What the hell ? " Dante screamed

" He's just shy . Don't mind us ... " Kim said

" Uhh ... Alright . Good Night " The man said & shut the door

" I though I heard a gun shot ... " The man said as he walk to the elevator

**~ Back In The Room~ **

" I knew it , you liked me from the start ... " Dante smirked

" I couldn't said i was having a fight to the death with a half breed ! " Kim said

" I don't see whats the problem " Dante said angrily

Kim sighed " Look , Dante . We have a mission to complete & if i don't complete it my manager will be mad & you do not like it when she's mad ! " Kim said

" I know what you mean ... " Dante fell on the bed

" After this is done we'll fight to the death . Agree ? " Kim asked

" Sure ... " Dante said as he yawn

Kim looked at Dante's sleeping face

" Vergil ... " She whisper

**...**

**A/N : How's the story ? It'll get MORE INTERESTING SOOON ! XD PLZ REVIEW ! **


	5. Gilver & Dante

_**A/N : I hope you all enjoy my fanfiction ! XD Plz review ! :D **_

**...**

**Recap : Dante & Kim enjoy the rest of the night but does Kim know Vergil ? **

**...**

Dante yawn & stretch . " Gosh , What time is it ? " Dante said as he got up from bed

" Kim ? " He looked at the other single bed . She wasn't there . There was a note left on her pillow , it said :

**Dear Dante ****THE JERK ! , **

**How's it going ? I'm guessing you just woke up & figure I'm not in bed . Well This note is here to tell you ... CHANGE OF PLANS ! I'm going to do the mission alone & the reward will be mine . Fair Isn't it ? Before you curse me , I'll give you some information about the mission . It's at Time Luck . It's a walking distance from the hotel . If you get lost , just ask ANYBODY on the street . Good Luck ! &you want the reward i suggest you get out & start walking ! **

_**Kim **_

" Giving me information about the mission ? That's not like you . You would have ran & leave none of the information behind . I'm guessing you're not taking the mission & you send me to complete it however ... I hate Listening To Others ... " Dante smirked & got out of the hotel room .

Dante walked out to the street . " Looks like I got a lost puppy to find . " Dante smiled

**~ Kim's Position~ **

" I wonder If Dante is awake by now ? I wonder If the followed my information .. " Kim was getting worried since knowing, Dante he could trash the whole city If he wants to.

" There's no need to worry about him ... He'll follow the information & get the reward . Knowing him he'll do anything to get off his dept . " A man said

" You sure know a lot about him ..." Kim said

" It's been years since we last met , but I don't think he change that much . " The voice said

" After This ... Let's go back ." Kim smiled

" Yes... I don't like staying in the human world to long . " The voice said

***Slams***

Dante kicked the door down .

" So I'm Looking for a brat who ran away ... Seen her ? " Dante asked as he walked to Kim

" Damn you ! Why the hell are you here ? & why didn't you go to Time Luck ? " Kim was angry

" Aww , come on . Aren't we friends ? " Dante out his hand on Kim shoulder

" Friends ? Not in the name of HELL ! " Kim pushed Dante's hand off

" Great ! Cause we're not in Hell .. " Dante smirked

" Get out of here ! " Kim screamed

" No thanks . I wanna meet your friend . He seem nice . " Dante smiled

" Dante , I regret not shooting your foot at second time last night " Kim said as she took out her gun .

" Ver- , Gilver leave . I'll meet up with you later . I got some unfinished things to do . " Kim said

Gilver just walked away . Dante glaring at Gilver as he walked away

" So now we can finish out little fight after our mission .. " Dante smiled

" I'm going to shoot some where that Will make you hurt forever ! " Kim said as she pulled her gun out .

" Who's that Gilver , guy ? " Dante asked

" A Friend of mine . We just came to talk . " Kim said

" Oh really ... " Dante looked at Kim in the eye

***Ring*Ring*Ring* **

" Hello ? " Kim was not in a good mood

" Umm , Chaos ? " Her manager asked

" Yes ... ? " Kim said finally cooled down

" Are you & Dante done with the mission yet ? " Her manager asked

" No .. We'll be done soon .. " Kim said as she shut her phone & put in back in her pocket

" Look can we just finish the mission ? " Kim asked

" Alright ... Chaos . " Dante smiled

" Hey Kim ... Do you know my brother ? " Dante asked

" You have a brother ? " Kim asked

" Yeah .. He's name is Ver-" Dante was cut of when some chunks on rock fell out from the sky

" DANTE ! " Kim screamed

...

**A/N : Hehehe ... How's the story ? I hope It's getting better .. :) I know my vocabulary isn't good but I'm just a kid ya know ! Go easy on me ... :D Plz Review & I'll update faster ! :3 **


	6. I'll Protect You !

_**A/N : Is Dark Encounter interesting ? I hope so ...XD Plz review . That will make me really happy ! I hope to get more reviews than my last fanfiction ! **_

_**...**_

_**Recap : Who is the man named Gilver & What will happen to Dante ? **_

_**...**_

" Oww ... " Dante said as he got up .

" You should have died ... " Kim said looking disappointed

" I'm not the worried one who screamed DANTE ! " dante smirked & looked at her

" Oh , Shut up ! " Kim said as she walked away

" So we're going to Time Luck ? " Dante asked walking beside her

" Yeah , Sort off ... " Kim smiled

Dante stopped walking . " Sort Off ? "

" I'll let you know when we get there .. " Kim smirked

" Okay ... " Dante was getting bored & just wanted pizza & sundae

**~Time Luck~ **

" You must be Chaos & Dante I heard about ... " The man said

" We're here for the job , sir .. " Chaos said .

" Alright , I'll explain the job for you & my problem , Lately there's been demons in my shop . They seem to be after a man I'm taking care of . He's very ill , He can't even wake up . For some reason the demons are after him . I've been taking care of him since I found him at my doorstep few weeks ago . " The man slowly said as they walk up to the second floor

" Interesting.. " chaos said paying full attention

" Boring ! " Dante said paying NO attention

" This is his room , you may go in ... " The man opened the door & both Dante & Chaos walked in .

The room was empty . " What ? " Chaos said . The man shut the door & locked it

" What is the meaning of this ? " Chaos said while hitting the door

" There Is no use , my little princess . There Is no escape . " The man said before leaving

" Guess This Is where the line ends ... " Chaos said

" We've been tricked . Dammit ! So how do we get out ? " Dante asked

" You do ... I don't .." Chaos said

" What do you mean Cha-" Dante was cut off

" Just call me Kim .. " Kim gave Dante a weak smile

" Alright , Kim ... What's wrong ? " Dante looked at her with his puppy eyes

" There trying to bring me back to Hell . " Kim said

" That's really normal , I mean you're the next heir to the throne . Why wouldn't they want you back ? & why didn't you want to go back ? I mean your going to live in royalty ! " Dante said

" I don't care about the money or whatever I will get . I ran away from being the heir ! I hate it back at the palace ! " Kim said

" You're not even crowned yet & your living in the palace already ? " Dante seem surprise

" How would you like being stalk 24/7 ? " Kim asked

" They do that to you ? " Dante asked

" Well , yeah . Everything must be done perfectly . Everything must be flawless . & I hate everything there ! " Kim started to shout

" Why do you hate it so much ? " Dante asked

" Mundus killed my whole family . I was spared for who knows what reason . I was brought back to the palace . Everyday I had to practice how to be flawless & train to be stronger . Everyday it was the same . I was not able to leave the place . I had enough ! I tried many times to run away since I was a child & I ended up getting caught & getting punished by Mundus " Kim said

" I though all those royalty people just had to walk & talk fancy & get to live the life , Didn't know it was that hard . " Dante said

" But that very day ... I killed Mundus with my own two hands . I never though about being heir . I never cared . I just wanted a normal life ..." Kim said as she looked down to her shoes

" Is that why you came here ? " Dante asked

" Yeah ... I tried to make new friends , try to live the life I wanted but it turns out nothing was different . I was still being chased what makes the difference ? " Kim asked

" If you don't want to go home then stay with me at Devil May Cry . " Dante said

" No thanks , I'm a trouble to you ... " Kim smiled at Dante

" Sorry but nobody rejects Dante Sparda ! " Dante smirked as he hug her

" What The Hell ? " Kim said as she hit & kick Dante

" I'll show them the power of SPARDA ! "

**...**

_**A/N : Tired & Sleepy . Nitey ! I hope you enjoy the fanfiction ! XD PLZ REVIEW & I WILL UPDATE FASTER ! XD **_


	7. High & Mighty

_**A/N : THX 4 THE REVIEWS ! There's a lot of homework & I'm getting caught up with school activities but I'll make time 4 my Fanfiction 2 ... ! XD PLZ REVIEW ! **_

_**...**_

_**Recap : Will Kim got back to Hell or Stay with Dante ? **_

_**...**_

" Dante , Why the hell are you hugging me ? "

" We're Friends , So this is ... uhh ... FRIENDSHIP HUG ... " Dante smiled

" What ? " Kim was shocked . She never knew Dante could be so kind . Since the 1st day they met she never liked him but now it was like HE was the light in her Darkness .

" Now , Now ... We're going to break out of here & fight those freaking Demons ! " Dante said as he broke off the hug & pull his sword out

Kim sighed . **" I knew he was stupid , But I didn't think he was THIS stupid ! Please tell me his NOT trying to cut down the door with his sword ! " **

" One Slash & this door is going down ... " Dante smirked

" Dante , I suggest you don't even try that ... Or you won't even live long enough to get out ! " Kim sighed

" What are you talking bout ? " Dante asked as he put his sword down

" If the door was so easily broken , We would have been out already ! " Kim said

" So my sword can't break this door ? Why not ? I mean It's just a plain old wooden door , What can it do ? " Dante smirked

" I tried to warn him ... " Kim sighed .

Dante charge at the door & slash it hard but the door didn't break . Instead Dante fell on the ground feeling hurt .

" Owww ... . " Dante was hurt pretty badly . but there was no blood, no scars

" ... Told you so ... " Kim said smirking . They were trapped but she could enjoy the moment .

" What is it with this door ? " Dante got up but still feeling hurt

" Hahahaha ... I forgot the name of the door but If you hit it with your attacks you'll feel the pain . It reflects your attacks . They used to have this all over the palace . Those who have the key to the door only can enter . " Kim said while laughing

" Doors this days just aren't how they used to be ! " Dante said angrily

" There's a way we could get out ... " Kim said smirking at Dante

" Somehow I have a feeling that your plan is going to be more painful then that stupid door "

**~Few Minutes Later~**

" Are you sure this is going to work ? & why am I the bait ? " Dante asked

" Aren't you the one who acted all high & mighty just then ? " Kim asked Dante with a smile

" Fine ! But Why am I the only one who will get hurt ? " Dante asked Kim

" Well , If my plan goes wrong we'll both get hurt . But if my plan is right we'll both make it out here without getting caught ! " Kim smiled

" What do I get ? " Dante smirked

Kim sighed . She knew Dante was going to ask that .

" Well What do you want ? " Kim asked

" I haven't though of that but IF we get out ... I'll let you know ... " Dante smirked

" Yeah , sure whatever ... Ready ? " Kim asked Dante with a smile

" Remind me again , what's the plan ? " Dante asked

Kim sighed . " This is the 5th time I'm telling you the same thing ! When we get out of here , I'm giving you a brain check up ! "

" I don't need those check ups ! " Dante wined

" Okay Dante ... This is the last time I'm telling you the plan ! You are going to use you sword & try to slice the door again . & if I remember correctly , This door can only reflect an attack one at a time . So after the door reflect you attack I will slash the door & It will break " Kim smiled at Dante

" & how do you know this ? " Dante asked

" Because I tried . When you're in that place all doors are the same . once you get lock in for years you'll soon figure out how to get out . " Kim smirked

" Alright , I have trust in you ... " Dante gave her a smiled

" Ready ? Oh & before that , after we get out of this room . There's going to be some demons , so get ready ! " Kim said

" Yeah , Yeah ... Sure . Let's Do This ! " Dante smirked & charge straight at the door .

The Plan Work Perfectly . Kim charge at the door right after Dante , The door finally broke

" I knew It would work ! " Kim smirked .

Dante was on the ground in pain . " This better be wroth it ! " Dante said getting up

_**...**_

_**A/N : How was that ? Plz review & I'll update FASTER ! XD **_


	8. So Much For Us

_**A/N : Can't wait 4 girls basketball practice ! I hope you all enjoy my fanfiction! Plz review !**_

_**...**_

_**Recap : Dante & Kim got out of the room but what happens next ? **_

_**...**_

Kim used the guns & fired the demons head . Slice them to the ground . Demons were every where but with Dante & Kim side by side , no demons are a match for them .

" Woah ! You're good ! " Dante said as he fired ebony & ivory

" You're not too bad yourself ! " Kim said smirking

After half an hour the battle was finally over . Dante & Kim was tired , dead tired !

" F-Finally ... " Dante said as he breath heavily

" T-hat w-was a g-good work o-out ! " Kim said as she breath heavily too

" I hope you enjoy the performance ! " A man said

" W-what ? " Dante looked around the room

" You're that jerk who locked us in ! " Kim said

The man walked out of a room

" You're such a freak ! " Dante said as he pulled ebony & ivory out

" What's your reason for doing this ? " KIm asked

" I am from Hell . I came here to bring back KIM HEARTNET ! " The man said

" ... You've got to be kidding me ! How many times must I repeat myself ? I'm not , I'm NOT going to let any one take Kim away ! Understood ? " Dante said loud & clearly trying to make his point

" Son Of Sparda .. Give me the girl & I'll exchange some information you'll be interested ... " The man said

" Information ? What type ? " Dante asked the man

" Why are you even asking ? " Kim look at Dante in disbelieve

" I might need it ! " Dante said

" So that information is more important than me ? " kim asked Dante looking angry

" Son Of Sparda ! You'll be interested in my information ! You'll never regret the choice ! Just hand over the girl & all that is yours ! I'll tell you something important , nobody could have guess ! You beloved brother knows the best ... " the man smirked

" Brother ? " Kim asked

" ... You know , Big Bro ? " Dante asked

" You have a brother ? " Kim asked

" Well yeah ! He cost lots of destruction last time , but now I don't know where he is . " Dante looked a little sad

" I have all you answer ... " The man said

" But , my brother can take care of himself since he has Yamato with him ... " Dante said

" Tick - Tok , Times running fast . I'll tell you , your brother is in danger & need you fast . Just Give me the girl & the info is yours , quickly or your brother won't last ... " The man said in a cold voice .

" Vergil ... " Dante whisper

" Wait ? Did you said Vergil ? " Kim asked looking shocked

" Yeah , He's my brother " Dante said

" G-Gliver is your bro ? " Kim asked

" What ? I said VERGIL not GILVER ! " Dante said

" Dante ! Let me explain! " Kim said

_**~Flash Back ~ **_

**It was dark & raining . A man with a black long jacket fell right infront of my shop . I took him in . He was wearing a hood , I couldn't see his face . He was wet due to the rain . **

**" Hey ... Wake up ? Are you awake ? " Kim asked the man **

**He cough loudly **

**" You're awake . Why did you collapse in front of my shop ? " **

**" Let him rest , Kim . The young boy's tired " My manager said **

**" Alright ... " Kim left him on her bed for him to rest . Kim took his hood off . She looked at his face , He was handsome , very . **

**His snow white hair was soft . He looked very handsome & cool . Kim stared at him . His eyes slowly begin to open . He had cold yet gently blue eyes . His hair & eyes match perfectly . **

**" Good Morning ... " Kim was smiling at the stranger **

**" W-who are you ..? " The stranger asked **

**" You should rest , I'll get you some water . I'm Kim by the way . what's yours ? " **

**" Ver-... Vergil ... " He spoke quietly **

**" Vergil ? Alright then ! nice to meet you . " Kim ran to the kitchen & got him a glass of water . Vergil drank the water fast . **

**It Was A Whole New Beginning For Vergil & Kim**

**~ Few Weeks Later~ **

**" Vergil ! I found this interesting book ! " Kim shouted **

**" What is it ? " Vergil asked **

**" Look , It's called The Legends . It's about those old story back in the days & It's from hell . " Kim said **

**" I see ... " Vergil said **

**" Look , It says here ... The legendary TWINS of Hell . Their father was a strong man named Sparda who was wise & strong . Sparda who was a demon married a human & had two sons . A few years later , his wife died . He rebel against the demons & sealed off the demon world from the human . Because he himself was a demon . His power was trapped on the other side too . He left both his sons on earth , Dante & Vergil ... " Kim stopped **

**" Hey , look the same name ... " Kim looked at Vergil then continue reading **

**" Vergil who was more on the demonic side wanted to un-sealed the demon world . However his younger twin , Dante would not let him . Both the twins had made marvelous record in Hell . The twins are wanted dead . But their as strong as their Father , Sparda . Maybe even stronger ... " Kim stopped & looked at Vergil **

**" The other page is torn ..." Kim said **

**" Kim ... do you want to know , what happens next ? " Vergil asked her **

**" I would , But I'd be more happier If you tell me what's the legendary Vergil doing right in front of me ... " Kim said **

**...**

_**A/N : It's 1 in the morning ! I'm tired ... Nitey ! PLZ REVIEW & I'LL UPDATE ! XD **_


	9. Greed Is Not An Option !

_**A/N : OMG , GOT SOOO MANY HOMEWORK ! :( I'm upset coz I got TOO many homework but seeing your reviews made my day ! So thank u ! Plz review more ! XD **_

_**...**_

_**Recap : A short flash back about Kim & Vergil , what happens next ? **_

_**...**_

**~ Continue Flash back ~ **

**" So tell me , son of Sparda ... What are you doing here ? " Kim asked **

**" It's a long story . But I don't remember what happen few years ago . I remember I had a brother , However I'm not very sure if his name is ... Dante ... " Vergil said **

**" I see ... I guess It's okay to keep you here . " Kim smiled at Vergil **

**" Dante..." Vergil whisper in a cold voice **

**~ End Flash back ~ **

" Vergil ..." Dante said

" A few weeks after that I **RE-NAMED **him ... " Kim said

" Why ? " Dante asked

" I though that his cruel brother might still want to kill him ... " Kim smirked at Dante

" Cruel ? " Dante asked as he roll his eyes

" I gave him the name Gliver ... " Kim said

" Why Gilver ? " Dante asked

" Well ... i thought that name fit him very well " Kim smiled

" Sure ..." Dante laughed & roll his eyes

" This ain't a story telling competition you know ! " the man said coldly

" Ahh ... Sorry about that . If seem i was so into the story I forgot about you . Don't worry I'll send you back to hell very soon ... " Dante smirked

" Where the hell is Gliver ? or Vergil ! Whatever ! " Kim asked the man

" Shessh ! You two are like children ! So son of Sparda .. Save your family or this unknown stranger ? " The man asked Dante with a sly smile on his face

**- Stranger ? That's right ... I never knew Dante . What am I to Dante ? I just a normal girl he has to put up with for the moment . After this mission is done , He won't even remember me anymore ... If I can say all that then why is my heart hurting ? Why ? I always though I love Gil- no ... I love Dante ... or was it Vergil ... I don't know . I'm such a half-hearted jerk ! Why ? Why is my feelings all mix up ? Aren't I suppose to love vergil ? **

**Dante - He was all cool & handsome . Harsh but caring . I hate him yet he can be so gentle to me & that makes me love him . His attitude is like trash but deep inside he cares . His funny & nice to be around with .**

**Vergil - Cool but silent . He gets on my nerves when he ignores me & read a BOOK ! So strong & gentle , making me feel so safe when I'm around him ... His cold blue eyes that everybody is afraid of , those eyes looked gentle to me . **

**I cannot be half-hearted with my feelings . But I'm all mix up ! Why ? I know that once Dante finished this mission its GOOD BYE ! & once vergil get back his memories & find his brother , He'll leave . Dante ... Vergil ... What am i suppose to do ? My feelings feel all twisted inside . I cannot make up my mind but no matter what i want you two to stay even if we end up just as friends ! I'm so selfish , Deep inside my heart I want This mission to never end , Vergil to NEVER get his memories back ! All just for my own sake ! Why ... I got to learn to let go before Greed gets the better of me ! - **Kim though

_**...**_

_**A/N : Excited ? i hope so ! I'll be updating soon but I'll update faster if i get more reviews ! XD BTW , I'm writing a new fanfiction even when I'm not done with this ! But i just got a new idea ! Don't worry I'll still continue to update this FAST ! XD **_


	10. Let's Rock !

_**A/N : Happy Holidays & Happy Chinese New Year ! XD Thx 4 the reviews ! Keep on with the reviews ! XD **_

_**...**_

_**Recap : What will Dante choose , His Family Or His Friend ? **_

_**...**_

" I go ... Don't make Dante choose ... " Kim said

" Ohh ? Change Of Plans I See ... Well No matter ! Come with me & about your information ... Your brother knock his head ! His memories are forgotten ! What will he do ? To find his memories , recap him from the past ! That Is all ... Dante Sparda ..." The man said

" What ? I haven't let you go yet , Kim ! " Dante said holding her hand

" Go save , Vergil ! " Kim told Dante

" What ? Hell no ! If he finds out what happen from the past he'll go crazy again ! " Dante told Kim

" His in trouble now ! Go & Save him ! Are you a brother or not ?" Kim asked Dante

" But what about you ? " Dante asked but the portal started to open

" I'll be fine ... You hate me anyway . It's okay to just leave me & go ... I'll be fine .. " Kim gave Dante a smile before walking in the portal . Dante just stood there in shock

" Kim... Don't go ... " Dante whisper

" ... Brother ? " A voice asked

Dante immediately turn back to see who was hiding in the shadow

" Vergil ? " Dante looked at his brother

" So you are my brother ? " Vergil asked as he took of his hood

" You look just like me ... " Vergil said

" Well yeah ! We're suppose to be Twins ... ! Shessh , I knew you lost your memory didn't know you lost KNOWLEDGE too ... " Dante said with a sly smile on his face

" Don't underestimate me ... Dante " Vergil said in a cool tone

" There you go again with that cold voice ! " Dante wined

" No time to talk ! What about Kim ?" Vergil asked

" Ain't it simple ? We go to hell , come back with her in one piece ! Simple ? " Dante told his brother

" If only it was ! " Vergil rolled his eyes

" So how are we getting to hell ? " Dante looked at Vergil

" ? Why are you staring ? " Vergil asked his smiling brother

" Well you should know ! Figuring things out is your ...job i guess ! " Dante said

" Hmm ... I have an idea but we got to act fast ! Got a bike ? " Vergil looked at his brother

" N- ... I have just the thing ! " Dante smirked devilish

**~Few Minutes Later~**

" Dante , you better come back with my bike now ! " screamed a woman

" Don't worry ! I'm only borrowing ! " Dante said Dante as he drove off

" Who was that ? " Vergil asked

" Oh , Just some LADY ... " Dante smirked

" You sure Its okay ? " Vergil asked

" We have bigger things to worry ! Let's Rock ! " Dante said as he drove off

_**...**_

_**A/N : Yep ! I know it's short but I'm tired coz i got school 2day . Sleepy ... Nitey . Will update when you review ... XD **_


	11. Please Don't Be Dante & Vergil !

_**A/N : Is the story interesting ? I hope so ! Plz review more ! XD **_

_**...**_

_**Recap : Dante & Vergil drove off to hell but is it too late ? **_

_**...**_

" Where am I ? " Kim asked as she woke up from bed

" Good Morning , Princess ...! " A maid said smiling to Kim

" Maria ? Oh right ... I'm Back ... " Kim said frowning

" My , You gave me quite a shock ! You shouldn't leave without a word ! " Maria said

" Sorry ... " Kim said faking a smile to her maid

" K..I...M ! " A child said running in the room

" Zack ! You've grown so tall ! " Kim smiled

" Yay ! Big sister is back ! " Zack said with a playful smile on his face

" You haven't change , Zack ... " Kim said

Zack's hair was white just like Dante & Vergil . Zack has Red eyes instead of blue .

" Dante ... Vergil ... " Kim whisper

" The Legendary Twins ? " Zack asked

" How did you know ? " Kim was shocked

" Everybody knows who they are ! There's a library in the castle , A book all about them ! " Zack smiled

" A book ? What's the tittle ?" Kim asked quickly

" It's called - The Legendary Twins Of Sparda - " Zack said

" Thanks , Zack ! I'm going to the Library ! Now ..!" Kim said as she jumped out of bed

" Wait ! " Maria called out . Kim sighed

" What is it now ? " Kim asked looking at her maid

" You can't go out dressing like that ! " Maria said

Kim looked at herself , She was wearing a NORMAL t-shirt & Jeans .

" As a princess you have to wear a proper dress with lots of flowers ... " Maria said

Maria has always been a happy-go-lucky person . She hasn't change

" Maria ... We're in hell ... Why would I be wearing flowers ? " Kim asked her maid

" But you used to love them ! " Maria said

" Used ! I used to ... But not now ! Just let me wear this ! " Kim wined

" No ! Now go get changed ! Now ! " Maria smiled happily

" I'll see you in the library later , Sis ! " Zack said as he walked out the door .

Kim was in the changing room alone . Maria was outside the door just in case .

"... This is why I hate this place ! " Kim told her self as she look at the dresses

_**~ Few Minutes Later ~**_

" Are you done , Young Mistress ? " Maria asked as she knock the door

" Okay , Okay ... I'm done " Kim opened the door & came out

Maria stood there in amazement as she saw Kim walked out . Kim was wearing a short black dress . The dress was before her knee , she wore black high heels . Her long black hair was right after her shoulder . She was fit to be the princess of hell !

" My ! You grown so much , You've become so pretty too ! " Maria smiled

" I'm going to the Library ! " Kim walked to the Library .

_**~ Library ~ **_

" Zack ... " Kim smiled at the buy sitting reading a book

" I found the book for you , Big sis ! " Zack said

" Thanks , Zack ! " Kim took the book & Begin to read

**~ Chapter 1 : Twins ~ **

**There was once a man named Sparda who married a human being . Sparda himself was a demon but he fell in love with a human . Few years later , A pair Of Twins Were Born . The Twins grew up to be wonderful children . Dante Sparda the playful one who was always happy . Vergil Sparda the quite but smart one . The two twins make the perfect weapon . Both strong just like their father . But few years later their mother died ... She was a beautiful woman . She was killed by Mundus . **

Kim stopped reading . " ... " Silence was all there is

***BOOM* **A Crash broke the silence

" What ? " Kim said . A few guards came in the library

" Princess , You are not safe here . Please return to the other side of the castle until everything has been settle " A guard spoke

" What's going on ? " Kim asked a guard

" I'm Sorry , Princess . But we cannot tell you what's going on ... " A guard said softly

" Why not ? " Kim asked as she glare at the guard

" But Princes-" The guard was cut off

" Do you dare disobey me ? If I am going to be heir I must know what happen . So tell me now unless you want your head off ! " Kim said

" Ye-es ... Young Mistress ... " The guards spoke

" It seems some half-breed has crashed the window & got into the palace . Who knows where they can be now ! " A guard told her

" Half-breeds ? Tch ! Take Zack & Maria to the other side . I'll be joining later ! " Kim said

" But princess ! " A guard disagree with the request

" Don't you dare DISOBEY me ! " Kim said to the guard .

" Ye-es ... " The guard said & took zack

" Kim ! " Zack screamed

Kim ran to her room & got her guns & sword . In her mid she was saying ... " Please Don't Be Dante & Vergil ! Please Don't Be Dante & Vergil ! Please Don't Be Dante & Vergil ! "

Kim ran to the hall , The door was kicked open & to her surprise she saw ...

_**...**_

_**A/N : I made this one longer than the last one . Interesting ? Excited ? Tell me what you think ! PLz review & I'll update FASTER ! XD **_


	12. The Truth Hurts Badly !

_**A/N : Like the story so far ? I hope it's getting interesting ! Plz review & add my story to ur FAV ! XD **_

_**...**_

_**Recap : Two half-breeds came to the palace , come it be Dante & Vergil **_

_**...**_

" Man , this guards are lame ! " A man said

" Don't underestimate people ..." Another man said

" ... Dan..te ...? Ver...gil ...? " Kim whisper in shock

" Kim ? " Dante said happily

" That was fast .. " Vergil said looking at the dead guards

" ... Leave ... " Kim whisper

" Huh ? Kim ? What's wrong ? " Dante walked a little closer

" ... Leave ! Now ! " Kim screamed

" Some one has gone crazy ... " Dante whisper to Vergil

" Are you okay , Kim ? " Vergil asked

" ... Go ! Why the hell did you come here ? " Kim asked

" To come get you back ! " Dante told her

" Why ? " Kim looked at Dante & Vergil

" Cause , you don't want to stay here ! You don't belong here ... " Dante said softly

" Leave ... Sons Of Sparda ... You are not welcome here ! " Kim said harshly

" Kim ? " Vergil said

" What's with the change of attitude ? " Dante said with a pissed off voice

" Do you two want to die like your mother ? " Kim smirked at them

" ... What ? " Both Dante & Vergil said

" I'll tell you the truth ! I killed your beloved mother ! She was so nice to kill , her last words were both her beloved sons names . Dante & Vergil ... " Kim smirked

Dante looked shocked " To think that I trusted you ... " Dante said sadly

" How could you ? " Vergil asked

" What's wrong ? Can't accept the truth ? So weak ! Just like your mother ! " Kim said as she raise her guns aiming at their heads

" ... I trusted you ... & you betray me ... " Dante stare at her eyes

" Dante ... Let's leave ... " Vergil shook his brother's shoulder

" Leave ? Without a fight ? Weak ! " kim smirked

Both Dante & Vergil turned back & left the hall

Kim droped down on her knees & begin to cry

" I'm Sorry .. Dante ... but it's for the best ... " Kim said

Hiding behind a chair was a child , He was hearing the whole conversation . The child bravely went after the twins

" Dante ! Vergil ! " The child ran towards them

" What ? Who are you ? " Dante asked

" I'm Zack ... "

_**...**_

_**A/N : Yay ! How was that ? Love it ? Hate it ? Review & Love you ! XD **_

_**MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATE ! XD **_


	13. Fight To Protect

_**A/N : CLIFFHANGERS ! Lolx ! Love the story ? Hate it ? Plz review ! XD **_

_**...**_

_**Recap : Kim lost A/N : Dante & Vergil's trust but can Zack help her ? **_

_**...**_

" I'm Zack .. " The boy said

" Zack ? Ok , Zack ? What Do you want ? " Dante asked

" I'm Zack Heartnet ! " Zack said

" What ? " Dante said in shocked

" Kim has a brother , it seems ... " Vergil said in a cool & calm voice

" That's right , I'm Kim's brother & I have to tell you something ! " Zack whisper

" Why are you whispering ? " Dante asked Zack

" Cause I Don't want to get caught ! " Zack whispered back

" By Who ? " Dante asked

" I ... Don't know ? " Zack gave Dante a playful smile.

Vergil sighed . " Their acting like kids now ... " Vergil said in his own mind

Dante laughed " Sure kido , Now what was it you want to tell me ... "

" ? Hmm... What was it ? Ah ! Yes that's right ! " Zack said

" What a cute little kid ... " Dante said , Vergil nod his head

" Big Sister needs your help ! " Zack said looking worried

" She's fine on her own ! " Dante said

" But Dante Sir … Please …" Zack looked at Dante with his cute little eyes

" Gosh , You're cute ! " Dante looked at the boy

" Why should we help her ? " Vergil asked

" She killed our mother ! " Dante said

" She didn't ! She really didn't ! " Zack told Dante

" Why should we trust you ...? " Dante looked at the boy with his cold blue eyes

" ... Because ... Your my last hope ... Please .. I beg you ! Big sis , she needs help ! I need my Big sister ! She's MY only family member left ! " Zack screamed

Dante looked at Zack , Zack reminded him of ... himself

**~Flash Back ~**

**" Mommy , Who did this to you ?" Dante ran in the room to see his mother cover in blood . she was almost out of breath **

**" Mother ! Mother ! Don't go ! " Dante said **

**" It's o-okay Dante ... " His mother cough out blood **

**" Mommy ? Don't leave me ... " Dante Begin to cry **

**" Don't cry ... You know I hate to see you cry ... " His mother wipe his tears off **

**" Don't leave ... Mommy ... Mommy ? " Dante looked at his mother **

**" Sweet little Dante ... I'm sure you'll grow up to be just like your father some day , I won't be there to see you but I know that you'll be fine ... Mommy has to leave , Dante .." His mother told him **

**" Leave ? Where are you going ? When will you be back .. ? " Dante looked worried **

**" I'll be going some where far away ... I won't be come back . But I wan-nt you to always remember that I'll alway-ys be with you ... Where ever you are .. Mommy will be watching you & Vergil .. " She closed her eyes & slowly her breath begin to disappear **

**" Mommy ? No ! Nooo ! Daddy ? Vergil ? " Dante turn around , the only thing he saw was his brother on the floor hurt badly & a demon with a sharp long blade walking closer .**

**" No ! Stay away from him ! " Dante screamed loudly .**

**The demon begin walking closer to vergil **

**" Vergil ! Get up ! Don't leave me behind ! Vergil ! I Don't want to be alone ! Vergil ! " Dante screamed **

**A demon walked closer & closer . The demon took his blade up ready to kill Vergil **

**" No ! Stop ! Don't take him away from me ! He's MY only family member left ! " Dante screamed as loud as he can **

**~ End Flash Back~ **

" What's wrong ? " Vergil looked at Dante

" Nothing .. " Dante reply

Zack was crying , sobbing . The poor little child didn't want to lose anything , Dante knows how it feels like to lose something important ...

" We're leaving ... " Dante turn away from the child

" Dante ? You're going to leave this child alone ..? " Vergil asked

" Don't go ! " Zack said as he pulled Dante's jacket

" Look Kid ! If you want to protect something , You have to do it yourself . If you want to keep what's important then stop crying , stand up on your two feet & fight ! Fight for what you want , Don't lose it ! But if your a cry baby who only knows how to ask for help then there's no point in saving your beloved sister . " Dante told Zack .

Dante threw ebony on the ground . " You see that ? That is a weapon ! If your enemies are in your way , BANG ! Shoot them dead ! If you can't even do such a simple task , then don't come crying to me , Kid , cause I only help those who are willing to help themselves first ! " Dante said as he turn away & walked to the portal .

" Don't hesitate to kill ... " Vergil said before he wallked to the portal

Zack grab Ebony & stood up bravely . " I have to protect what belongs to me ! "

_**...**_

_**A/N : How was that ? Good ? Are ya excited ? I hope so ! XD I won't be updating so soon coz im going back to my hometown BUT , if your I get lots of reviews I'll update it FASTER ! XD **_


	14. Shadow

_**A/N : Sry 4 the late update ! I had internet problems .. : ( Plz enjoy this chapter & Plz review ! I hope you'll add this story 2 ur Fav. ;) **_

_**...**_

_**Recap : Dante gave Zack Ebony ... What will Zack do ? **_

_**...**_

**~ Devil May Cry ~ **

" You gave a child a gun ? " Lady said as she slam her fist to the table

" ... It was a test to see if the kid was ready ... " Dante said

" Wasn't the best choice .. " Nero sat on the sofa

" I agree with Nero " Vergil said looking outside the window

" Knowing Dante , anything could happen " Trish said after taking a sip of her beer

" Look , What's done is done ... It's up to the kid to decide to kill .. or cry .. " Dante smirked

**~ Hell~ ( Kim's Position ) **

Kim sat silently on her throne . Things were quiet there , After Dante & Vergil broke in the place was damage a little . Some guards were guarding the palace ground while some are training . Every room in the palace was guard but when ever Kim enters a certain place she would ask the guard to leave . She wanted peace & quiet , She wanted to think some of her old memories back & sometimes she even thinks of Dante & Vergil ... To be honest , she missed everybody . Seeing her manager wasn't such a bad idea now . & Most of all she missed the Twins ...

" Pardon Me , Princess ... " A guard came in & bow

" Yes ? Now what ? " Kim asked the guard & row the eyes . The guards in the palace seem... really stupid ...

" Umm... It seem we have a missing ... " The guard said softly

" Missing ? What ? Human ? Demon ? Thing ? " Kim glare at the guard

" The young master is missing ... " The guard finished off

" What ? You've got to be kidding me ! " Kim got of her throne , running off to find her Brother

**" Zack , Please Don't be in trouble ! I don't know what I'll do without you .. ! Please don't leave me like mom & dad .. like Dante & Vergil ... " Kim said in her heart **

**~ Under The Palace ~ **

" I cannot wait ! When will all be done ? When will the throne be mine ? " A voice said

" We just need to get rid of that child .. ! Kim Heartnet ... We need her gone ! After that everything can be settled ! " Another voice said

" Are you sure this plan is 100% ? " The first voice said

" Yes ... Kim Heartnet will fall once & for all ! " The second voice said in a devilish tone

" Shadow ! Go & Find that child ... Kill her ... now ! " The 1st voice said

" Yes , My Lord ... " Shadow said before disappearing from the place

**~ Devil May Cry ~ **

" For Some reason ... I have a bad feeling ... " Dante looked at the sky . It was about time for the eclipse

" Maybe the guilt is killing you from the inside .." Nero smirked

" What guilt ? " Dante hit Nero on the head with his fist

" Ow ! That hurts ... ! Maybe something happen to Zack ! " Nero glare at Dante

" Maybe ... " Dante looked at the sky once again

" It's the eclipse ... Beautiful ... " Lady said

" Beautiful on earth ... But not in hell ... " Trish said

" Why not ? " Vergil asked . Everybody turning their attention to Trish

" During the eclipse in hell , a group of half breeds called Shadow attack the palace . They get money to kill . Mostly target , the one who sits on the throne , the one everybody in hell calls King ... " Trish said

" Shadow ? What a strange name ... " Dante smirked

" Their one of the strongest team ... " Trish said walking towards the window

" ... I got a bad feeling about the eclipse .. Well , nothing we should worry about . The palace has nothing to do with us .. " Trish turn away from the window

Vergil glare at Dante

" Ok , ok ... Fine ! We're going ! " Dante said as he got up from his seat

" Where are you going ? " Nero asked

" Nero , come with us . Lady , Trish stay here & guard or something ! I'll be back later .. " Dante drag Nero out of Devil May Cry

" Dante , in case you don't know ... 3 people can't sit a bike ... " Vergil said

" Hey , who said we're sitting a bike .. We're going to ride in style .. " Dante smirked

" Something tells me this is going to be one hell of trip ! " Nero smirked

_**...**_

_**A/N : Love it ? Hate it ? Plz review ! XD More Reviews = Faster Update ! XD **_


	15. Vergil's Awakening

_**A/N : I'm Back after a long break ! Sry for the late update ... **_

_**...**_

_**Recap : Shadow is after Kim . Can Dante stop him ? **_

_**...**_

**~Hell~ Dante's Position**

" Something feels wrong here ... Who's there ? " Dante pulled out ivory

" ... Don't remember me , Dante ? You Killed me 3 years ago .. Now I'm back for vegence .." A voice said

" I Didn't kill you ! I don't even know who you are ! " Dante screamed

" Black Night , Dark Sky ... The Devils Cry ... " The voice said

" ... Sha-Shadow ! " Dante woke up

" You alright ? " Vergil asked Dante

" We need to get to the palace NOW ! " Dante said

" EASY FOR YOU TO SAY ! YOU'RE NOT DRIVING ! " Nero screamed back at Dante

"Agreed .. & We're almost there ... " Vergil said

" What's wrong , Dante ? You're in a hurry ... " Nero asked

" Shadow ... He's Back ... " Dante had a worried expression on his face

**~ Palace ~ Kim's Position **

" Zack ? Zack ! Where are you ? " Kim ran around the palace looking for him

" ... Kim Heartnet ... Zack Heartnet ... " A voice slowly said

" Who's there ? " Kim took out her gun

" Your brother is with us held hostage & you beloved hero is on his way here .. Both precious to you ... Both must die isn't that right Kim ? But you can save them both ... Both Zack & ... Dante ... " The voice slowly whisper

" What ? Give me back my brother ! & Don't you dare hurt Dante ! " Kim said loudly

" Hahahahahah ... 2 lives for 1 ... Give me your life & I'll spare them both , my name is Shadow ... " Shadow said softly

" ... Zack ... Dante ... Vergil .. Don't hurt them , you only want me right . There's no need to drag other people in this ! " Kim said as she decided to put her gun back in her holster

" Come to the under ground chamber & they'll be spare ... " Shadow said

" Alright ! " Kim said as bravely & left the room

" Hahahah ! Dante Sparda I'll make you suffer for what you did to me ! " Shadow said

**~ Palace ~ Dante's Position**

" We made it ! I got to find Kim ! " Dante ran

" Who's this Kim he's talking about ? " Nero asked Vergil

" She's a friend ... This isn't the 1st time i been here with Dante .. But there's something diffr- " Vergil was cut off with a really bad headache

" Vergil ! Are you alright ? " Nero asked

I need More Power ! - That sentence kept repeating in Vergil's head

Vergil grab Yamato & stab Nero's hand

" Ugh ! What ? Verg-gil ! Ugh ! D-Damn You ! " Nero said in pain

" Powerless ... You really are just like my brother ... " Vergil said as he quickly pulled out Yamato from Nero's hand

" Ugh ! What Happen ? Vergil ? Why the hell are you doing this ? " Nero fell on the ground , his hand bleeding

" Why you ask ? Simple ... I want MORE power ! " Vergil left the room

" D-Dante ... Be-Becareful ... " Nero soon close his eyes & fallen to deep slumber ( He fainted )

…

**A/N : Has Vergil got his memories back ? What will happen next ? Review & I'll update ! XD **


	16. I'll Do Anything For You

_**A/N : Yo ! XD I no the last part wasn't so interesting so i HOPE this 1 is good enough ! Review ! XD **_

_**...**_

_**Recap : Nero fainted , Vergil got his memories back ! What could happen next ? **_

_**...**_

" Dan-nte ... " A weak voice called out

" Huh ? " Dante turned around wondering who called out

" Over here .. Dan-nte ... Hel-lp Me ! " The voice said

" K-kim ? " Dante asked the voice

" N-no ... It's me ... DON'T YOU REMEMBER ME DANTE ! " the voice shouted & demons were appearing everywhere

" You've got to be kidding me ! " Dante grab his sword & start slashing his way Thur

Demons kept coming , It was like a non-stop battle . Dante tried his hardest to fight however he was no match . Dante ran out of energy , it was like 7 hours of fight & there are still more demons , This fight ... Dante had lost . Dante fell on the ground feeling weak , grasping for air , trying to say something but he was caught speechless after seeing Kim tied to a wall right in front of him . Now how could he missed that ? It was a portal that appear out of no where . Could it be Shadow's trick ? Or has Nero grown to have powers like these ? Or maybe ...

" Dante ! " A different voice called out . The voice sounded a little childish

" Z-zack ? " Dante tried to spoke

" Mm-hm ! ( Yes ) Hello there ! Look Dante I found these great power thanks to you ! " Zack said happily

" T-that's great kid , Now am i dreaming of a nightmare or is your sister tied to the wall ? " Dante shake his head hopping that he won't faint any time soon

" Big sister , got tricked by Shadow ! I need your help but ... You can't fight ! Y-you c-cant ! " Zack said sadly

" Is it me , or is your voice getting worse or am i just bout to pass out ? " Dante asked

" It could be both ! I'm sending you & your friend back to recover ! As for me I'll try my power later I can't use it that often it sucks the energy out of me like crazy ! So please recover quickly ! " Zack said

" W-wait ! " Dante stared at the portal looking at Kim . " What about Kim ? " Dante asked

" ... I-I Don-nt KNOW ! " Zack sniffed " Let's hope after your recovery she'll still be okay ! If she's not ! I'll kill you with the gun ! " Zack said bravely trying so hard to hide his tears

" Alright , Kid ! But how can a kid like you , posses so many power ? " Dante asked

" W-well I am special after all ! I wasn't born in this f-family f-for n-nothing you k-know ! " Zack's voice was getting blur

" Right ! We'll explain later ! Now how are you going to send us back ? " Dante looked at the portal

" Umm .. I can't do that but Big Sister can ! She can travel Thru time to ! But she doesn't do it often ! Like my power , I can use telepathy anytime & open portals but there's a price to pay ... My price is my energy will be sucked out very quickly & I'll faint . B-Big Sister's power can travel Thru time & space to anywhere but ... her price to pay is her .. - ... H-er life shortens every time she use it .. " Zack said

" No way in Hell , am i going Thru any fucking portal that might shorten her life span ! " Dante shout

" Would you keep in down ? Anyway , Sorry Dante .. but any minute now you should be back where you came from ... " Zack said

" ... K-kim ... Do-on't ... Pl-lease ... N-no .. " Dante looked at the Kim's face before he fainted , was his mind playing with him cause it felt like he saw her said - I'll Be Fine , Jerk ! - seriously Dante though he would be going crazy . & Then everything was black & dark .

**~ Flashback~ ( This is about Chapter 1 , Skip if you like or refresh your memory , The ending part is different ! ) **

**" Gosh , What time is it ? " A young girl woke up from bed & stretch .**

**" It's still early . Oh well , I'll take a walk around town before I start my work ! " She yawn & walked to the bathroom & took a shower , brush her teeth after that she walked to her wardrobe . She took out a white sleeve less shirt , A long black jacket , short dark blue jeans & a nice black boots . He hair was hazelnut brown & her eyes were light purple . Her hair was curly & neat she wore black ear rings & a necklace with a black infinity symbol on it (8) . She took her guns and put them in her black holster , now what was a girl doing with guns ? She walked out of her apartment .**

**" What a beautiful day .." She walked & looked into some shops . Shops look really normal to her but a shop named " Devil May Cry " caught her eye .**

**" Devil May Cry .. Must be a weird shop . I wonder what it sells ? Going in wouldn't hurt . " She walked in into that strange shop .**

**~Devil May Cry~**

**She saw a man sitting on a chair with his feet up the desk and a magazine on his face . She wonder if he was dead but he was still breathing .**

**" Hello ? " She looked around the shop . It was weird to her . She looked at the man again .**

**" Umm.. Excuse me ?" He didn't answer her . She was really sharp , she knew he was awake .**

**" I know you're awake , Why don't you just wake up sir ? " she smiled at him pretending to be nice . He still pretended to sleep .**

**" ... " She sighed . " I'm leaving , sorry to disturb your sleep " She walked to the door until a hand stopped her . She turn around to see him holding her hand .**

**" Oh ? Finally waking up is that it ? " She smirked**

**" I was really tired for your information . I'm Dante & What brings a chick like you here in Devil May Cry ? " He smiled at her .**

**" I just came to town & I was just walking around town " She said to him**

**He looked disappointed .**

**" Look If your not here to hire me then please leave . I don't have time for kids . " He turn around .**

**She was not a kid ! She was perhaps as old as him . She gave up on being nice to this man .**

**" If you're so into sleeping why don't you just jump off a building ? You'll sleep forever . " She told him**

**" Don't be so sure about that " He took his magazine and begin to flip the pages .**

**" What kind of attitude do you have ? " She was annoyed**

**" Kid , If you're lost ... just say so . I'll bring you to a policeman . " Dante said**

**She wanted to bring her gun out & shoot him in the head however she knew she couldn't kill a human just because he was rude . She walked out of the shop & slam the door .**

**" Who was that chick ? " Dante smirked & return back to his magazine **

**~End FlashBack~ **

"... K-Kim ... " Dante start to open his eyes ... & then...

_**...**_

_**A/N : Was that better ? I hope so ! Excited bout whats goin 2 happen next ? Plz review ! XD **_

_**MORE REVIEW = FASTER UPDATE ! XD **_


	17. Pure Bloods

_**A/N : Juz came back From Badminton Academy .. I'm worn out ! But thanks to your reviews , I feel much better ! XD Plz add this story to your Fav & Reviews ! XD **_

_**...**_

_**Recap : Kim's life was shorten . Can Dante prevent her from using her powers again ? **_

_**...**_

" K-Kim ... " Dante started to open his eyes

"... ... ... U-ugh ... D-Dante .. " A voice said

Dante looked around the room . He saw Nero laying on the floor cover in blood

" What The Hell ? " Dante quickly ran to Nero

" ... V-Vergil ! He .. ... He... Ugh ! He got his memories back ! He's after y-you ! " Nero tried to speak

" What happen to you ? " Dante asked

" ... Yamato had some powers that can kill demons right ? " Nero looked at his hand

" Yeah sure ! My sword has the same power . Why do you think my Dad gave us these ? They ain't toys ya know ! " Dante said

" Right .. So Since my hand has some Demonic power , Vergil's stab wasn't normal . It had something ... special .. My hand can't stop bleeding now . " Nero looked dizzy

" It's called Fatal " A voice suddenly said

" Trish ? " Dante looked at her

" I knew I sense something wrong ! So i got here as quick as I could .. " Trish said as she walked to Nero & Dante

" D-Do you know anything about t-this Fatal y-you're talking about ? " Nero asked

" It's a Demonic power , A strong one . Once you get cut or wounded by Fatal there is only one cure ... " Trish said

" And what might that be ? " Dante asked

" It's called Full Bloom ... " Trish said

" What The Hell is That ? " Nero asked looking dumbfounded

" It's Blood ... Not just any blood . But a demonic blood that's from the Pure bloods .. " Trish said

" What is that ? Blood ? Wait , Is Nero turing into a vampire or something ? " Dante chuckled

" Hell No ! " Nero smack Dante

" Don't move around to much , Nero .. " Trish said & then glare at Dante

" So where do we find that Pure blood thing ? " Dante smirked at Trish

" Well ... You have to -" Nero cut Trish before she finished

" Woah Woah ! Wait ! Hold it ! Do I like have to drink it Cause if i Do I'm sure I'm going to turn into a vampire ! " Nero looked nervous

Trish Sighed " You don't have to drink it ! All you have to do is rub it on your wound & you'll stop bleeding! " Trish said

" Gross ! " Dante & Nero said

" Well , Not my fault you got wounded by Fatal ! " Trish sighed

" Okay , Okay ... So where do we find that ? " Nero asked

" Pure bloods are also known as Royal Blood Line ( RBL ) ... " Trish said

" Royal ? As in Palace ? You mean ... ... Please tell me you don't mean that .. " Dante looked serious

" That's what I mean ... You have to make sure that person or demon is has the blood-line .. " Trish smirked

" & how do you do that ? " Nero asked

" Well , All you have to do is use Fatal . If he/she/it was wounded then he/she/it does not have the blood-line but If He/She/It heal after being wounded by Fatal then you got the right person ! " Trish said

" That's hard ... " Nero looked at Dante

" So , I have to hurt Kim ? " Dante looked shocked

_**...**_

_**A/N : Do ya understand ? I hope so ! Plz review & I'll update ! XD **_


	18. Soon It Will Be Over For Me

_**A/N : Wats Up ? Like The Story ? Plz Add it to your alert , fav & many more ! & PLZ REVIEW ! XD LOVE YOU REVIEW ! THX 4 SUPPORTING ME ! XD **_

_**...**_

_**Recap : In order to save Nero , Dante has to hurt Kim . Is Kim really a pure blood ? What will Dante do ? **_

_**...**_

" So I have to hurt Kim ? " Dante looked shocked

" Not really ... Actually .. We can't be positive she's a pure blood .." Nero said

" Why not ? " Dante asked

" Well we know she's the HEIR but we're not 100% sure ... " Nero frown

" She's not .. At least I don't think she is ... " Dante said

**~ Flash Back ~ ( Chapter 6 : I'll Protect You ) **

" They're trying to bring me back to Hell . " Kim said

" That's really normal , I mean you're the next heir to the throne . Why wouldn't they want you back ? & why didn't you want to go back ? I mean your going to live in royalty ! " Dante said

" I don't care about the money or whatever I will get . I ran away from being the heir ! I hate it back at the palace ! " Kim said

" You're not even crowned yet & your living in the palace already ? " Dante seem surprise

" How would you like being stalk 24/7 ? " Kim asked

" They do that to you ? " Dante asked

" Well , yeah . Everything must be done perfectly . Everything must be flawless . & I hate everything there ! " Kim started to shout

" Why do you hate it so much ? " Dante asked

**" Mundus killed my whole family . I was spared for who knows what reason . I was brought back to the palace . Everyday I had to practice how to be flawless & train to be stronger . Everyday it was the same . I was not able to leave the place . I had enough ! I tried many times to run away since I was a child & I ended up getting caught & getting punished by Mundus " Kim said**

**~ End Flash Back ~ **

" Her parents we're killed by Mundus ... Which means she doesn't have the blood-line ! " Nero said

" Maybe she does ... " Trish said

" What ? What makes you say that ? " Dante asked

" She doesn't know why her parents we're killed maybe it's because of the blood-line , Mundus doesn't want anybody to get cure or something like that !" Trish said

" If you put it that way .. it makes sense ... " Nero looked at Trish

" ... What should I do ? " Dante stood up & walked towards the window

" ... Whatever you think is right ... " Nero said

" But Nero ! What abou-" Dante was cut off by Nero

" Now , I'll be fine here ... You just save Kim .. I'll be alright even if you can't find the cure , I won't blame you .. Do what's right & don't disappoint me , Old man ! " Nero smirked

" That was the most mature thing you ever said to me , Nero ! " Dante smiled

" Looks like the Kid is all grown up .. " Trish chuckled a little

" Yeah , Yeah .. Whatever you say .. " Nero smirked & gave Dante a High-5

" Trish , Open the portal ... " Dante said

" Okay , Sure .. Be sure to make it back alive , Dante !" Trish said before opening the Portal

" ... Go For It , Old Man ! " Nero smirked

" I'll Find the cure for you , Nero ... " Dante winked

" ... I'll see you back then ... " Nero smirked

**( THIS IS NOT YAOI ... XD IT'S A FRIENDSHIP RELATIONSHIP ... XD ) **

After Dante got in the portal . Trish turned to Nero

" Why didn't you tell him , he probably won't make it in time ? " Trish asked

" I don't want him to rush back & didn't save Kim ... " Nero gave a weak smile

" ... Nero ... Don't give up hope yet ... " Trish said

" It's okay Trish .. By The time this eclipse end ... So will my life .. " Nero sleeps on the couch & closed his eyes & relax

" ... It's not over yet ... So don't give up ... " Trish said

" Yeah ... I guess it's not over for me ...yet ... " Nero smiled

**...**

**A/N : Do ya like it ? How was it ? I made some suspends ... Hehe .. PLZ REVIEW & I'LL UPDATE FASTER ! XD I HOPE THE SUSPENDS & STORY-LINE IS AWESOME ! XD **

**MORE REVIEW = FASTER UPDATE ! XD **


	19. Lies

_**A/N : Glad to know ya like it ! Thx 4 ur reviews ! BTW , Dark Encounter is coming to an end soon ! :( How will the end be ? Who will survive & Who will die ? Keep reading to find out ! **_

_**...**_

_**Recap : Nero lied to Dante to make sure Dante saves Kim and not Nero . Is this the end for Nero ? . **_

_**...**_

**~ Hell ~ ( Dante's Position ) **

Dante walked carefully making sure that nobody found out he sneak in the palace . His mind was thinking about Kim , Zack , Nero and his own twin , Vergil . He pray everything will go back to normal after this . No more pain , No more sorrows ... He knew that everything has a price , Dante always denied that fact . The fact that once he gains something , he'll also lose something . Deep in his heart he knew ... To save Kim , Nero has to be sacrificed . To save Vergil , His life might end , Maybe Zack's life since Zack has been leaking all the information . To save Nero , He might have to hurt Kim & her life span was just shorten ... He didn't want to lose anything , everyone was important ... What should he do ? Save which one & Sacrificed which one ? Dante knew he had to carry the blame & responsibility .. Even he had a weakness . Deep inside he knew he couldn't save everybody & that was the fact he denied the most ! What could he do ? He was alone this time ... Is this the End ?

" Don't give up ! " A calm voice said

" W-who's there ? " Dante looked around

" .. It's not over yet ! You can do it ! I know you can , Dante ! " The voice said

" M-Mom ? " Dante looked shocked

" I know you can do it ! I believe it you ... ! " The voice said

" Wha ! " Dante jumped up

" Wha-at ? Just a dream ! Thank goodness .. Was it really a dream ? No matter ! I'm ready for anything now ! just wait for me everyone .. I'll be there ! " Dante said

**~ Under The Palace ~ ( Kim's position ) **

*Huff*Huff*Pant*Pant*

" Let me out of here ! " Kim screamed

" Why ask when you know the answer ? " A voice said

" I should have known it was you ! But how could you ? " Kim said

" A brat like you should know ! The reason why i got so close to you was to get your fortune ! Now everything will be MINE ! The reason i became your manager was to get close to you ! " The dark figure stepped out of the shadow . It was a woman wearing some black heels & some dark clothes

" & i was helped by some one very important . " the woman said

Another figure stepped out of the shadow

" Vergil ? " Kim asked

" Did you really think it was fate that he was outside our door , like a lost puppy ? " the woman chuckled

" N-No ! There's no way Vergil lied to me ! " Kim didn't want to accept the truth

" But he did ! That day he told me he needed power ! I gave him his power & in return he had to help me ... " The woman said

" Vergil ! Tell me it's not true ! tell me your not lying to me Vergil ! Please ! " Kim said her eyes full of tears

" Too late ! He's already agree to help me ! All those time you spend with him was fake ! The vergil you knew is no longer here , Kim ... " The woman smirked

" No ! Your lying ! There's no way that - " Kim was cut off

" Time to wake up to reality ! What you knew last time was fake ! Vergil was always on my side ! His greed for powers made him stronger ! He was never yours to begin with ! " The woman chuckled

" ... No .. I-I .. can't believe .. Vergil ... Why ? " Kim asked

**~Flash Back~ **

" Vergil , Wanna go out for some treat or something ? " Kim asked cheefully

" ... " Silent , Vergil didn't reply

" Vergil ! Hey ! Vergil ! " Kim was getting pissed

" ... " Vergil didn't even looked at her

" ... ... Your mean ... " Kim pouted

" ... " Vergil sighed , the thing he hated most beside seeing Kim cry was her pouting .

" Okay .. I'll go .. But we're going to the Library " Vergil said as he got up

" Request Denied .. " She smirked

" Why ? " Vergil looked at her coldly

" I'll follow your plan if you can beat me ! If i lose I'll go to the Library with you but If you lose , You'll have to treat me to Sundae ! Deal ? " Kim smirked

" Okay sure .. " Vergil smiled

**~ Few Minutes Later ~ **

" I won ! " Kim smiled

" I guess you did " He said & pat her on the head

" Why did you lose purposely ? " Kim smirked

" I don't know what your talking about .. " Vergil looked away

" You saw my attack yet you didn't run .. In fact you just stood there like a statue ! " Kim said

" I have no idea what your talking about .. " Vergil walked away

" Let's go to the Library .. " Kim ran to Vergil & hold his arm

" Didn't you want you sundae .. ? " Vergil asked

" I could get that anytime ... " She smiled

Vergil & Kim chuckled

**~ End Flash Back ~ **

" I Won't Believe That You Lied To Me , Vergil ! " Kim screamed loudly

**_A/N : Hw was that ? Plz review & I'll update ! XD _**

**_More Reviews = Faster Update ! XD  
_**


	20. Death Is Near But I'll Stay Strong

_**A/N : I hate being scolded by my parents .. *sigh* thx 4 all ur reviews ... It made my day .. :) Bck to the fanfiction ! Plz enjoy ! :3 **_

_**...**_

_**Recap : Is Vergil lying all these while ?**_

_**...**_

" I - ... I won't belive you lied to me , Vergil .. " Kim tried to speak but she was running out of strength

" You can keep beliving that while I go & finish Dante & Zack ! " Kim's ex-manager said & left

" ... V-Vergil ... " Kim looked at him

" You can't keep up any more . You already used half of your powers ... " Vergil said

" I-I Don't care ... As long as I'm able to protect those who are precious to me . " Kim said

" You'll die ! " Vergil said angryly

" That's a chance I'll take ... ! " Kim said

" Do whatever you want , you'll regreat it ! " Vergil said then walked away

" I'll do .. whatever it takes to save you ... " Kim closed her eyes

**~ Zack's Position~ **

" Wha ! Demons ! Ahh .. ! " Zack ran for his life

***Bling* A sound of a charm or some metal was heard**

" T-that sound ! Big sister ! N-No way ! " Zack looked up the sky

**~ Dante's Position~ **

***Bling* A sound of a charm or some metal was heard**

" Wh-ha ? What the hell was that ? Huh ? " Dante looked up at the sky

" Dante ! Listen ! " A voice said

" Zack ? So you've recover … " Dante said

" Now's not the time about me , Dante ! " Zack scream

" Okay Okay ! Now what ? " Dante said

" It's Big Sister , I think she's using her powers again ! " Zack said

" Say what ? " Dante said in shock

" I'm not kidding ! Did you hear something just now ? " Zack asked

" Well yeah … It sounded like a – " Dante was cut off

" Whaa ! DEMONS ! AHH ! T-They caught up with me ! " Zack screamed

" Z-zack ! Hey ! " All Dante heard was some gun shots

" Safe ! " Zack sighed happily

" Not bad , kid .. " Dante smirked & continue to walk while talking

" Dante ! I tracked where big Sis is ! She's underground but .. " Zack said

" But what ? Zack , are you okay ? " Dante asked

" Y-yeah … " Zack said softly

" What's wrong ? " Dante asked

" Y-you have to f-find Big Sis before she uses her powers ! You got about 40 minutes .. " Zack said

" Alright ! But before that , What's wrong with you Zack ? " Dante asked

" I'll Be A-alright … Just Get going , time is running out ! " Zack said

" Zack ! Hey ! " There was no answer Dante guess the line broke or something

**~ Zack's Position~ **

" You're strong boy ! " Kim's ex- manager said , She was holding a knife & it stab straight through Zack's chest .

" I-I Won't let you hurt anyone that's precious to me … " Zack said

" Foolish little boy ! " She said & took the knife out of Zack , Blood was everywhere

Zack cough blood out & fell to the ground

"How does failure feel like , boy ? " She chuckled

" I-it isn't failure , I already told Dante where Kim is ! Y-you're too late ! " Zack said smirking

" No matter , Vergil will take care of it ! Now your life ends here ! " She hold the knife high

" I-It's not over yet ! " Zack held Ebony & aim it at her head

**Blood Was Everywhere , Red Cold Blood dripped everywhere …. Death Was Near …. **

**_A/N : Excited ? I hope so ! Now Zack & Nero's life is in danger ! What happends next ? XD Plz review ! :D_  
**


	21. Few Minutes Too Late

_**A/N : I'm sure everybody heard bout Japan , Pray 4 Japan ! How's everybody ? Hope ya okay ! Thx 4 the reviews ! :D ENJOY !**_

_**...**_

_**Recap : Is This The End For Zack Heartnet ? **_

_**...**_

" I-Impossible ! " Kim's ex-manager said . She fell down on the ground bleeding

Zack lay down on the ground feeling relief but .. he didn't pull _**that **_trigger . It was someone else ! But who ? Zack tried to sit up & look at his Hero

" Hey there , Kid .. " A cool clam voice was heard

" W-who are you ? Dante ? N-no .. you're not him ... " Zack said

" I'm not that OLD MAN .. The name is Nero .. "

" Nero ? Well , Thx for saving me ... N-n-nero ... " Zack tried to speak but the pain was hurting like crazy

Nero ran towards Zack & tried to help him but he couldn't the wound was too deep . Was it too late ? Nero felt useless , no even able to help a child at the most times of need .

" Y-you're hand , what's wrong ? " Zack asked

" I got hit by Fatal .. " Nero tried to explain , he knew that these are the kids last moment

" Fatal huh ? Funny .. I got the cure with me , what luck . " Zack smiled

" What ? what's your name kid ? " Nero asked

" Z-zack ... Heartnet .. " Zack said softly

" Heartnet ? I see ... " Nero really don't have the time to be happy & celebrate . He found the cure but the poor kid was dying right infront of him , bleeding ... dying ... soon i'd be over . Zack dripped some of his blood on Nero's hand & it cure super quick .

" Are you related to Dante ? " Zack asked

" Yeah , he's my .. friend .. " Nero said

" Not family ? Y-you both look really alike " Zack said

" Most people say that .. " Nero looked at the boy sadly

" N-nero , could you help me ? " Zack asked

" Sure .. What is it ? "

" My sister , she ... needs help . Dante can't do it alone , go & help him . " Zack said

" I understand . " Nero said

" She's underground . Dante's almost there too, I think .. " Zack said

" Okay , i understand .. " Nero tried not to cry , seeing as how the child is more concern about his family member then himself

Zack looked up at the sky . " I guess my purpose in this life was like a messenger , I was able to give the information to all of you . Now .. I can rest ... I always wished I had a big brother like you Nero .. " Zack smiled weakly

Nero looked at the poor child . He stood up for whats right even if it meant standing alone ! The child smiled at Nero

" Try not to speak so much .. " Nero said softly

" I won't last long anyway . N-Nero , T-thank ... Y-you ... " The child's eyes slowly shut , it was the end .

Nero stood up walking away , he turn & gave the child one last glance before moving on . Slowly the wind blow , The young child's brown raven locks cover his face a little , A small little smile was on his face , knowing that he had already done what he could to save the ones he love , even if it means not being able to see them again . The infinity necklace still shines brightly , the child's effort will not be forgotten ... Nero continue to walk slowly down the path , he didn't knew the child that much but all he could tell that the child was strong , brave , kind & some other qualities . The path that seem like forever to Nero as he kept thinking about the child . Innocent but had to die . Nero felt like a failure , not being able to save the child .

" I'm S-so S-sorry .. Zack ... " Nero whisper softly

It Was All Over ...

_**...**_

_**A/N : Plz review ! Next chapter will be bout DANTE , VERGIL & KIM ! **_

_**More Reviews = Faster Update ! XD **_


	22. Wrost Encounter  Dante & Shadow

_**A/N : Thx u 4 all the reviews ! Love ya ! XD Anyway this chapter will be bout Dante , Vergil & Kim ! Hope its good ! REVIEW PLZ ! :D **_

_**...**_

_**Recap : Nero was saved but Zack was sacrificed . Nero is going to find Dante , hopefully he makes it in time before Vergil gets his revenge **_

_**...**_

**~ Dante's Position~ **

Dante has been walking around for few minutes now , still he hasn't made it into the basement yet ( Yeah , it's a long walk ) . He kept thinking about what he'll do when he get down there . Is Vergil waiting for him ? Is he ready to kill his own Brother ? What will he do if Kim is dead ? Will he find the cure for Nero ? All those question Dante kept asking himself again again & again . The answer lies behind the door ...

" Finally , I made it ! " Dante said looking at the starange wooden door , it had a skull for a knob . Dante twisted the door knob opening it & stepped inside

Silence was all there is but he knew he wasn't alone . There was something watching him ...

" Hello There , Sir Dante ... " A cold voice was heard

" Wha- ? " Even Dante was caught by surprised

" Come on in .. Take a sit , relax , close your eyes ... & DIE ! " A voice said sharply . Demons start appearing

" Fuck it ! " Dante took out sword & slash . This was such a hard fight , it seems that these Demons just don't die ! Dante curse & swear every time he got hit by a demon

" Hahaahhah ! " A voice laughed at Dante

Soon the Demons disappear leaving Dante alone again with that stupid voice

" Ya know , you demons should get a life . I mean all you demons do is laugh at me , kick my ass but end up dying in the end . Trust me I've seen it lots of time ! " Dante smirked

" You're advice ... sucks . You call us shit cause we're demons but look at yourself young man . You are a Demon ! " The voice said

" At least , I have a body ! You're only a stupid voice ! I mean come on , if you're just a voice couldn't you sound better ? My ear drums are going to break soon ! " Dante said

" You just asked for DEATH ! " A demon walked out from the shadow

" Your so ugly , no wonder you stay in the Shadows .. " Dante said

" Shut up Devil Boy !" the voice said

" What's with you demons giving me cheesy names ? Couldn't you think of something more original & cool ? " Devil Boy " sounds so lame ! " Dante smirked

" Why do you even care what we call you ? " The voice said

" I Don't Know ... " Dante turned away & walked slowly " It's just to ... distract you ! " Dante pulled out Ivory & shot the Demon in the head

" That was easy .. " Dante smirked and walked away . " Devil Boy , huh ? " Dante smirked .

" Dante ! " Nero called

" Nero ? " Dante said in shock

" My hand is feeling better ! We got no time to lose we have to find Zack's Sis . " Nero said

" How did you know it was Zack's sister ? " Dante asked

" Who cares ! Let's go ! " Nero said pulling Dante's shirt

" Not so fast .. " A cold voice said

" Vergil ? " Dante looked pretty shocked to see his brother here so fast

" I'll take him on , go find Kim ! " Nero smirked

" Okay ... be careful Nero ! " Dante ran pass Vergil

" No matter ! Once I'm done with you , I'll kill Dante ! " Vergil smirked

" Don't be too sure about that ! " Nero took out his sword

_**~ TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ! ~ **_

**~ Dante's Position ~ **************** ( After a few minutes of walking & slashing ) **

" K-Kim ? " Dante looked at her . She was tied up to the wall

" D-Dante ? Fuck Off .. " Kim glared at him

" Is that a nice way to greet your Hero ? " Dante cut the chains down & she fell to his arms

" Hero My Ass ! " Kim hit dante in the head

" Hey that really hur-" Dante was cut off with a laughter heard from the shadows

Dante felt like he knew that voice . It wasn't Vergil's , so who ? Dante glared around the room looking for his enemy .

" Happy to see me .. Dante ? " A voice said

" S-Shadow ! " Dante said in shock

**...**

**A/N : Excited ? The big fight will be in the nxt chapter ! :D REVIEW COZ U WAN 2 NO WAT HAPPENDS NEXT ! **

**MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATE ! :3 **


	23. Family Fight !

_**A/N : Here's the big fight ( Not really good coz i suck at typing action parts so plz forgive me ) ! So how life everybody ? I hope ya all doin great ! I've been busy reading Fanfiction & thinking a new idea 4 my next 1 ! I've also been caught up with Anime ! Soul Eater & Death Note ROCKS ! Yeah , so that's all bout me for now .. don't think you want 2 no anymore , send me a review bout hw u like the story or hw much you ..dislike it .. You can ask me questions & I'll reply you ASAP either in the review or the next chapter ... :D ENJOY ! **_

_**...**_

_**Recap : Nero took on Vergil , how would this battle end ? Find Out All about Nero & Vergil in this Chapter of Dark Encounter ! **_

_**...**_

**~ Nero's Position ~ ( Continue from the last chapter ) **

" Vergil , tell me why are you doing this ? " Nero asked

" I need more power .. " Vergil said with his calm voice

" What are you going to do with all that power ? " Nero asked

" I couldn't protect without any power . " Vergil walked closer

" Protect ? Who ? " Nero asked getting interested in the conversation

" I couldn't protect my mother cause I was powerless ..." Vergil said

_**" Is vergil getting sentimental or something ? He's talking about his mother now ! It's like he really cares ! Why is it that I feel like i knew Vergil since i was a kid ? There's no way ! the only one I knew back then was the Devil May Cry crew . That was all ! But .. I have a feeling .. that .. Vergil .. There's no way ! Stop thinking about that ! NO WAY IN HELL COULD HE BE MY DAD ! Ugh! No way ! " Nero though , he scream in his own mind trying to denied the fact that MAYBE vergil could be his Dad . The reason why he's hair is white just like Dante's & Vergil's . That fact , he could be Dante's son too ! But he also used to hold Yamato & it didn't backfired unlike when Dante held it none of Yamato's power could be used . What the hell is going on here ? No , It's a trick ! there's no way he cared for others ! he's been selfish all this time ! Dante told me he tried to open the Demon world & the human world , stole the necklace but in the end Dante said " He doesn't mean any harm .. " . I-I'm going to ask him if he h-has a-a son .. ? Nooo ! Not going to happen ! Wait ! If i kill him does that mean I'm going to kill my own Dad ? the Dad I never though I meet in this lifetime ! But there he is .. He's Vergil .. Hold on a sec ! Dante's my uncle ? Well he is old , wait ! Who's my mom ? Noo...! Ahh ..! DAMN IT ! **_

Meanwhile , Vergil has been staring at Nero . Nero was looking as if he sloved a mystery of a lifetime but now regrets solving it ! Nero has been cursing & looking scared when vergil hasn't even attack . Vergil grab Yamato ready to charge at Nero even if the Kid was still thinking something .

**" No ! Now's not the time thinking about this ! Focus ! Focus ! Whatever it is .. Now ... He's My Enemy ... " **

" I'll send you back from where you came from .. " Nero grab his sword & charge at Vergil .

Vergil was ready & stopped the attack with Yamato . Nero grab his gun trying to shoot Vergil but vergil has speed , quick enough to avoid the gun shots . The swords clash together making a spark . The aura in the place was unpleasant , both wanted to win ! Nero was careless & got smack to the ground his sword flying the opposite direction . Could this be end ? He held his gun up , ready to shoot . He didn't ... shoot . That's right , it was true that Nero said he never wanted to see his parents again but that was just acting cool . He wanted to meet them , asked them why did they leave him ! Nero closed his eyes waiting for Death .. Is this the end ?

A flash of white light appear in front of him , the vision was blur . He saw a figure of a child ? The child's hair was brown , black shirt & pants , white shoes . A necklace shines with an infinity symbol . The child turns & looks at Nero with a smile . Suddenly Nero was back in reality . The vision reminded him not to give up ! After all , Zack's sacrificed will be useless if he dies now ! Nero used his gun to shoot Vergil but failed , the shot only scratch Vergil's cheek . Blood was dripping down the handsome devil's face . Nero took the chance to roll over & run towards his sword to grab it once again . Nero was back in standing position holding his sword ready for the fight but deep inside ... he has no means to kill Vergil . Vergil charge towards Nero . Swords clash making some spark . Both wanted to win so badly , however only one made it in the end . Nero's sword flew in the air making it stab the ground roughly when it dropped . Nero had lost ... Vergil held Yamato ready to stab Nero . Getting stab wouldn't kill him but ... Fatal would ! Nero closed his eyes tightly ready for the final blow . It never came . It has been about 3 minutes since Nero closed his eyes . He finally decided to open his eyes & to his surprised Vergil wasn't standing in front of him ready to kill him . Instead there was no one at all besides himself ! Nero stood up & grab his sword knowing that if he walked further ahead all his answers will be there but there's a possibility that he won't even make it that far . Still he took the chance & walked ahead ...

**_..._**

**_A/N : That's all 4 now ! Next chp is all bout the Big Fight with DANTE & VERGIL ! & ALSO THE CONTINUE OF VERGIL & NERO ! DON'T MISS IT ! Review coz u wan 2 no wat happens next ! :D  
_**


	24. Day By Day

_**A/N : Hello ! Sry 4 the late update ! I've been pretty busy lately ! Anyway , Here to tell you that I won't be updating next week cause I'll be goin 2 camp . But I'll update ASAP .. :D Plz review ! :3 **_

_**...**_

_**Recap : Nero Vs Vergil : Big Fight but .. Vergil didn't kill Nero ? Why ? Find Out Now ! **_

_**...**_

" ... Dante .. " Shadow said slyly

" ... Sh-shadow .. Ugh ... I-i can't lose ... " A sword pierce right through his chest

" This is the end .. Dante Sparda ... " Shadow said

***Bang* Sound Of Gun Shots were heard **

" You better fucking leave him alone or else you'll pay ! " Kim said holding the gun

" Oh ? What are you going to do about it ? Kill me ? Hahaha ! This is the End .. " Shadow pulled his sword out of Dante harshly leaving Dante dropping onto the ground , blood filled the floor quickly ..

" Dante ! " Kim shouted . She kept shooting at Shadow but Shadow was to fast for her. Not even a scratch landed on Shadow .

" Weak ! Now I shall be King Of The Demon World ! " Shadow laughed

" Don't Bet on That ! " Nero jumped from who knows where & shot Shadow's hand .

" Ugh .. Damn You ! " Shadow took out his sword & the two begin their battle

Sword clashing everywhere . It was a long battle but knowing that his Father is still alive & maybe waiting for him , Nero never gave up . & finally Shadow's sword flew the opposite direction . Nero place his sword on Shadow's neck .

" It's over ... " Nero smirked & sliced shadow's neck .

" ... D-dante ... " Nero looked at his so called uncle

" ... Sorry .. " Kim whisper

" It wasn't you fault . You have to know that Dante Died For You Not Because Of You .. " Nero gave her a weak smile

" ... D-Dante .. Maybe .. If I try it , he can come back to life . " Kim said

" Try what ? No , whatever it is I can't leave you in danger . I already promised Zack before he di- " Nero slipped the last sentence

" What ? Zack .. he ... " Kim was lost for words

" I didn't want to tell you but Zack tried to save you ... but he died ... " Nero frowned

" I see .. Nero , Please take care Of Dante **after this **" Kim smiled

" After this ? " That was all Nero could say before something knock him out , Last thing he saw was something white and blue .

**~Nero's Position ~ ( After woken up ) **

_" That was it . I was knock out from vergil i think . The next thing I knew i was back in Devil May Cry & Dante he was back too & alive . I talked to him & he told me the last thing he remember was a girl walking into Devil May Cry but that was it . He somehow forgot about the whole incident & Kim ... Zack ... everybody forgot . Including Trish & Lady . Day By Day I'm feeling like I'm forgetting something about the incident . I feel like I knew who my parents were but now i've forgotten . The last thing i could remember was someone trying to become the ruler of Hell & us stopping it ? i told Dante about it , he said it was just a dream but I don't believe him . It felt so real & now Dante couldn't even remember her name ! Wait ? What was her name ? Great i forgot ! Did she have a sister or brother ? How did i meet her ? Was it even a her ? That concludes that Day By Day We're forgetting about _**them ! **Dante still is alright working fine . But One Day when all of us we're out doing our jobs , it was midnight when all of us came back including Dante . Seems like someone came to Devil May Cry but all was left was an Infinity necklace & a note . I feel like i've seen that necklace before . The note wrote :

_**Dear Devil May Cry Crew , **_

_**It's been awhile , all i can say is Thank You & sorry for the sudden Good Bye . I'll leave the necklace with you , Dante . Maybe .. You were my hero after all . That's all i can say for now . **_

_**Heartnet **_

Dante said it was a scam but I don't think it was . Something tells me ... who ever it was will come back .. Return . I have a feeling , it's just the beginning .

**...**

**A/N : MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATE ! :D **


	25. Failure Has Never Felt This Good

_**A/N : I'm sorry 4 the late update . I juz came bck frm Basketball in the Rain .. :D Well Enjoy !**_

_**...**_

_**Recap : Somebody came to Devil May Cry & left a note . Question is will life be the same again ? **_

_**...**_

"She's here .." A voice whispered

"There she is .."Another voice said

The Palace was filled with Demons everywhere . All looking at the Lady who walked on the black carpet in front of them . Yes , she was the heir to the throne . She tried to ignore the glares & whispers . But nothing kept her from pulling her gun out & shooting the bullet into the air making a loud sound & a small hole in the roof . Now there was only silence . Everybody stared at her angrily &disturbingly . She sat on her throne beside her was something special . A Half Breed , white devilish hair , cold blue eyes . Yes , that man was handsome indeed . She looked around eyeing for something but then sighed after looking for awhile . She sat there quietly looking at the Half-Breed beside her . He only nod his head before taking his sword out . All the demons turn their attention to the Half-Breed , His eyes were serious & If you joke with him .. Before you could even blink you'll be dead . Everybody glared at him . A Half-Breed trying to tell them what to do ? Now that was just stupid . A Demon walked out from the crowd with a sword in hand . The Demon ran towards the girl but before he could reach there , a sword was stab right through him .

"I-It's unfair for the ruler of Hell to be a child ! S-she cannot be the heir ! " The demon shouted his last words before falling onto the ground . The crowd begin to whisper , some said that they agreed with the Demon & others said that if we oppose their heads will be cut off in a second . The girl stood from her throne , took her gun from her holster & aim it at the demon's head .

"Anyone else wants to oppose me ? Who dares ? I'll show you that I'm capable of being Heir ! " The girl said with a rough tone & serious eyes . Making eye contact to those who are holding their weapons .

Soon the demons decided to agree with her , Since none were brave enough to take her on . The demons left the palace & now only left a few maid & butler in the palace. The Half-Breed put his sword back & he made a soft sighed .

"What's wrong , Vergil ?" The girl asked him

"Nothing , I'm just having a headache ." Vergil pinch the bridge of his nose

"It's pretty normal for a half-breed . You can't stay in the demon world too long but you can stay in the human world forever . It's because you have more human blood than demonic . While your brother has-" He glared at her telling her it'd be best to stop the conversation .

"Shadow isn't dead yet but he won't becoming back anytime soon ..."Vergil sighed

"I'm taking you back to the Human World .. You might lose it if you stay here any longer ." The girl smirked at him . He only managed to nod his head . Soon the girl ordered her maid to get a portal ready . Saying that she won't be back for a few days . Her maid only nod , nothing else to say .

**~Human World~ **

"It's been quite long since I came back here ..."The girl said

"I feel much better .."The Half-breed said making no expression

"You should smile !"The girl smiled happily

"..." No respond was given to her . She only sighed & begin to walk down the busy road with him . She stopped when she looked at a shop called "Devil May Cry" . She smiled softly as she think back to her memories in there . She was about to leave when the door to the shop swung open . A man stood at the door way looking at her . She only smiled at him but continued to walk forward , ignoring him . A hand grab her shoulder , making her turn around to see him . She almost cried , It's been about a year & she hasn't seen him . Looking at her was his Blue eyes ..Worried Blue Eyes stared at her . Feeling like time stopped & everything was frozen just for that moment . A name was whispered from his lips . it was soft but she caught it nice & clear

"Kim..." The man said softly looking straight into her eyes .

"D-Dante ..."Was all she could even said . She was shocked . There was no way he remember her ! the spell she used to revive him needed his memories about her wiped clean . He couldn't remember ! there was no way ! But there he is standing in front of her looking into her eyes . All of a sudden he hug her & he never let go . She started crying , telling him to let go , you've got the wrong person , I'm not .. her . but he never let go .

"K-Kim .. I know it's you . I always did ... Your spell to save me wasn't complete , well half of it worked but the part where my memories wiped out was a complete failure ." Dante smirked

"First time , Failure felt so good ..."She smirked & hug him back

"Welcome Back , Kim ..."Dante smiled

"It's good to be back ..." Kim smiled

_**...**_

_**A/N : The next chapter shall be the last ... :D Hope u enjoyed it so far ! Review to find the ending .. :D **_


	26. Welcome To Devil May Cry

**A/N : So sorry bout the late updates ! My exam is comin & im pretty busy with my basketball practice . Sry ! :D . Well thx 4 all ur reviews so far , they've kept me motivated ! :3 **

**...**

_***Devil May Cry***_

"Care to tell me , what excally is happening here ?" Dante shouted

"Well to cut the story short , Vergil has always been on our side. He just acted to be betraying us thats all" Kim smiled at Vergil

"I see ?" Dante glared at his brother

"You said you forgoten Kim !"Nero shouted

"I did , but I just remember ?"Dante had an evil smirked

"Must be when Kim return back to the human world ."Vergil spoked

"I see ..." Dante looked at Kim

***Vergil's Position* **

_**Dante , why couldn't you tell ? Don't you know ? Your a half breed! Your not half demon for nothing ! Don't you know that everyday you live through , Everyday Kim's life shortens Day By Day ! She's running out of time ... Dante , you got to realize ! **_

***FlashBack* (Vergil's Position) *Demon World***

"Vergil , do me a favour & don't tell Dante that my life shortens after everyday he lived through ." Kim sat on her throne avoiding eye contact with the half breed

"I-I understand" Vergil could only obey considering that he's now in the castle that belongs to her . Do anything funny & your memories might just get wiped out .

***End FlashBack* **

"Kim are you okay ? You look pale ..."Dante looked at Kim closely

"I'm ***cough* *cough*** fine ..."Kim stood from her seat & walked to the bathroom

**( 7 Years Later ) **

"Hey , Nero ! Hurry Up will ya ! " Dante screamed

"Just Relax , okay old man !" Nero walked up the hill

"It's been 7 years ..."Dante smiled

"Time passes a bit too fast , dosen't it ?"Nero smiled

Nero left a black rose on the grave . He patted Dante's shoulder & walked away . Dante held his rose & looked at it . His smile slowly fade away . He missed her that was the truth but no matter how much he wanted her back . That wish will always stay a wish .

"Hey , Kim . How's it going ? It's been awhile hasn't it ? I'm doing fine I'll say . Vergil's doing fine in Hell too . He's the ruler now , thanks to you . You know those past years I've spent with you were the best of my life . Thank You . I'll Always Love You , Kim ." Dante smiled at the grave & left the rose he had on the grave .

Dante Looked Up At The Beautiful Sky

"Hey , Kim .. Remember our First Encounter ? It was the best encounter I ever had . The Best & Only Darkest Encounter I've Ever Had . Maybe that day you walked in , was fate . It was a Dark Encounter but It's also the best ." Dante smirked before he walked back to Nero who was visiting a child's grave .

***Devil May Cry* **

The Door Bell Rang , someone wallked in . The man sitting on the chair with his feet on the desk took the magazine off his face & looked at the customer . The man could only smiled & said : "Welcome To Devil May Cry"

_**...**_

_**A/N: Thank You ! Did you like it ? yeah the ending was a little weird , I no ! xD . Well hope ya like it ! **_


	27. Special Chapter : Dance With The Devil

**A/N : Everybody seems to be requesting a new chapter of Dark Encounter . ^^ I shall do dat but im not really sure if this idea is good enough . Well , here we go ! Enjoy ! **

* * *

**Final Encounter : Dance With The Devil Part 1 **

* * *

_**What I'm about to tell you could be a fantasy , a dream or maybe even reality . I am Dante Sparda . Recently I've been fighting demons , almost got killed but I was saved by the girl I truly love . I remember the day she walked in , never though she would save me . Everything was wonderful after that fight . Me & her got together . It's true .. I swear! I visited my brother , his highness I mean . I still tease him a bit . But he's still is Family . Nero told me that there was going to be an event next Saturday . It was a dance . Nero asked me to take her to the dance . But I don't even know how to dance ! He's asking me to lead the way , impossible ! Still , I would love to see her in a dress . So yes I asked her to go with me . She was more than happy to come . But here's my problem .. can I really be up to her expectations ? Before I knew it Saturday night was already here **_

"Old Man .. I can't believe you look good in a suit ! I never expected that from you !" Nero smirked & leaned on the door looking at Dante . Dante was busy fixing his tie , couldn't care what Nero said

"Yeah yeah , whatever . You think I look okay ?" Dante asked as he turn around to face his brother

"It's good enough for her ." Vergil walked closer & help Dante to straighten his tie

"Thanks Bro! Oh yeah , Hey Kid … remember the dream I told you ?" Dante asked

"The one you dreamed we visited her & zack's grave (Chapter Before This) ?" Nero smiled

"Yeah , that one . I hope that's not going to happen in real life ." Dante smiled & walked out the door

"Shit ! I'm so nervous !" Dante looked around the room .

**Dante was looking like a gentlemen that night . His white button shirt with a red jacket outside & black pants , Ice Blue Eyes that looked right through anybody . Snow White Hair that looked too pure to be true . Any girl would want to date him . But he was taken by a beautiful woman . Dante searched for his keys . Vergil & Nero wished him the best before Dante left & drove his car to Kim's place . He knocked the door , only to be greeted by a small young child .**

"Dante Dante! You're here ! Sis has been waiting for you , though I think she still putting on her make up . " Zack smiled & led Dante to the living room . Dante waited for awhile till he heard some footsteps from the stairs . Kim walked down with a beautiful dress . Her chestnut hair really suit the blood red dress she was wearing . Dante & Kim Really Make The Match **. **She smiled at Dante but all he did was stare at her with his mouth slightly open.

"Wow .. You look ... amazing !" Dante finally spoke

"Thanks . You look devilish handsome , Dante ." Kim smiled at him

"Well I am a Devil." Dante winked at her

"Zack ! Nero will be here in 15 minutes . Take care , I'll be back before you know it . Nite." Kim patted the little boy's head before she left with Dante

Dante & Kim got into the car & had a safe trip to the ball . Dante opened the door for Kim , she stepped out . The place look amazing . They both walked inside , hand in hand . A lot of people were staring , cause they look matching together . But something just isn't right An uneasy feeling was around the place , giving a pretty ugly aura . Dante knew Kim could feel in to . Hopefully nothing happens this time . Dante lead Kim to a dance . Both of them Dante smoothly , who knew Dante was a good dancer ? Anyway all was well until the clock struck midnight . The aura was stronger than before . Dante & Kim couldn't really concentrate on anything . They knew ... demons were here .

"Hey Dante ... you know ..." Kim wanted to ask if Dante could feel the same aura

"It's show time !" Dante ran to his car & took ebony & ivory & then ran back in to meet Kim once more

"So ... Looks like this is going to be one hell of a party !" Kim smirked & Dante threw ivory up in the sky , Kim catches it with no problems at all . Before they knew it , the ground was shaking . Demons fall out of the sky .

"Let's get this party started ." Both Kim & Dante smirked

**The humans ran for they're lives . Scream , glass shattering & gun shots was heard all around the place . Side By Side Kim & Dante fought looking out for each other . They didn't stop until every demon was dead . **

"That was unexpected.." Dante turn to face Kim

"Who knew , something like this could happened ? Demons .. They just won't leave us alone , will they?" Kim sighed

"Well .. The Night Is still young . May I Have This Dance ?" Dante held out his hand , Kim took Dante's hand & smiled at him

"Now this is what you call , Dancing With The Devil . " Kim chuckled a bit as they dance through the cold blood night . Wishing the sun wouldn't rise . The place was all torn up but hey , it didn't matter where they were . As long as they had each other .. nothing could stop them .

* * *

_**A/N : Wow .. Ok I'm done ! How was that ? There's a part 2 if YOU WANT. Reviews to tell me if you want or not . I'll stop it here if you want .^^ I wonder if its ok .  
**_


	28. Special Chapter : Vergil's Encounter

**A/N : I'm always writing about Dante & Kim . This Time I'm going to write about Vergil & an Original Character =) Hope the reviews are still coming !**

* * *

**Vergil's Encounter : Devilish Lover**

* * *

"Good Morning , Sir . Today schedule is as tight as usual ." A servant said formally  
"Morning , Evan. I'll have breakfast then I'll get straight to work." The white haired half-breed said  
"Excellent choice , Sir ." The servant said before leaving the room , heading off to the kitchen. Leaving the half-breed alone in his bed . Vergil rub his eyes & went to the bathroom . He took a cold shower , the cold water ran down his body giving him a bit of a chill . He wrapped a towel around his waist before leaving the bathroom . Vergil looked at the mirror , he looked just like his brother , Dante . Without wasting a second he flick his hair in his usually position . He changed his clothes & went to the kitchen to have his breakfast . As he walked down the hall , he had a feeling it would be a good day . The servant greeted him , & placed the food on the table . Vergil sat on his chair , & ate his breakfast . As soon as he was done . He walked to his study room & started his work . Lots of complains from Hell as expected from the demons , having a half-breed being the ruler isn't such a good thing . Since the main rule in Hell is : "Anyone Who Dares Touches A Human Shall Be Punished With Death." . Vergil is really the boss around here . But sometimes he wished everything would just go back to where it was , back when he could be with his brother , mother & maybe even his father . He pinched the bridge of his nose , concentrating on work rather any cast off memories . He just couldn't get his mind off the past , today was not his day . He told his servant that he would visit his brother today & come back before noon .

_**~Human World~ Devil May Cry  
**_Vergil stepped inside Devil May Cry , silence was all there is . Seems like nobody's home . Vergil was left all alone again . He sighed & walked out . Now what should a half-breed guy do in a human world ? It might not seem like it but Vergil really love Cats . Maybe he just thinks their cute or something , but deep inside he's attached to them . Vergil lazed around the town but ended up on the roof relaxing , A black kitten was all curled up beside him . Vergil looked up in the sky . His memories kept repeating , it wasn't as peaceful as he wanted .

"What's a white hair weirdo doing here ?" A female voice asked  
Vergil got up & turn to the woman . Her hair was chestnut brown , eyes light purple . Crossed ear-rings on her ears . A black jacket & tight jeans . She was pretty , any man could tell .  
"Who might you be?" Vergil asked in an un-friendly tone  
"The name is , Clare . What about you ?" She smiled at him  
"I'm …. Vergil ." Vergil patted the kitten & averted from her eyes .  
"What are you even doing here , Vergil" Clare asked him with a smile as she held the kitten in her arms  
"I'm … " Vergil didn't liked people very much , he got up & walked away .  
"Hey !" Clare called out but Vergil just ignored her & walked back to Devil May Cry .

_**~Devil May Cry~ **_

Vergil opened the door & expected the silence . But this time Dante really is home .  
"Vergy ?" Dante called his brother  
"Dante … Don't ever call me that again ." Vergil glared at Dante  
"Okay , Chill bro . Anyway , what brings the King Of Hell here ?" Dante walked towards his brother  
"I'm just here for the moment to see how everything is going ." Vergil answered  
"Hey Vergil , you face , Are you … blushing ?" Dante smirked  
"No I'm not ." Vergil turned his face away from Dante hiding his flushed face away . Maybe that girl did make him blush ? But there was no way it happened , it was un-logical . The almighty Vergil falling for a human girl . Dante took the advantage of the situation & tease his brother a bit .

"ooohh.. Vergy got a crush ? How cute . It's great to be born with good looks isn't it?" Dante smiled at his brother .  
"Shut it , Dante . I don't have a crush & I'm certainly not cute !" Vergil left Devil May Cry before his brother craps again . He kept walking around town , non-stop . He finally reach a place where it was quite & peaceful . He sat down on a bench & sighed .

"**Humans & Demons can't be together can they ? . But that doesn't stop Dante & Kim. Do I really like her ? Is that even possible ? ." **Vergil though

* * *

_**A/N : That's all my friends ! Plz review , no bad 1 . I'm only 13 , go easy on me . == Do you like it ? /**_


	29. Vergil's Encounter : Sweet Loyalty

_**A/N : I'm so so so sry 4 the late update . As u no I'm still in school so I have homework to complete & I have exams to pass . So I'm sori 4 the late post . Well hope u enjoy this post , its about Vergil . BTW ! READ THIS PLZ : I would want a vote frm my readers , do you want me to continue Dark Encounter (sequel) or do you want me 2 end the story here . I had some new ideas &hopefully you'll like them 2 . So just Private MSG me or REVIEW on this story 2 tell me ur vote . That's all , thx a bunch ! :D**_

* * *

__**Recap : Vergil left Hell & went to the Human World & met a strange girl , could this be a start of a new love ?**

* * *

Vergil relaxed on the bench but he couldn't help but thought of the girl . Maybe he should have stayed a little longer on that roof with her .  
"So , I found you , Vergil …." A familiar voice called him from behind . Vergil got up from his seat & look at **her  
**"How did you find me ?" Vergil asked her , she might be a half-breed just like him  
"I couldn't but your little buddy made it quite simple ." Clare smiled & pointed at the cute black cat  
"Whatever." Vergil hated himself for being so cold towards her but it's just his attitude .

"Hey, Why did you run off earlier? " Clare asked Vergil , she kept smiling . Vergil couldn't help but answer her question

"I had something to do. It's as simple as that. Why did you come after me?" Vergil's turn to ask & hopefully getting some answer he wanted for once

"I-"Before Clare could finish her sentence , a loud explosion was heard from the building a few blocks away . No, Vergil knew it all too well. The explosion was in ….

"Devil May Cry." Vergil & Clare said . Vergil looked at her but he knew there was more important things to do. He quickly ran towards Devil may cry , leaving Clare & the kitten behind . Smoke was coming from the 2nd floor . People was around the building , Vergil heard the siren & quickly made his move . He kicked the front door open & ran inside .

"Dante ! Dante… Hey! Stupid Brother." It was hard to see with all the smoke around his eyes. Damn it , he needed to find Dante quick or else . He knew Dante wouldn't die but he could get hurt . As much as Vergil hate to admit it , He always will cherish his brother , Dante. Even though on the outside he's giving him the cold shoulder. He knew Dante was just fooling around , but he didn't have time for games! Vergil admitted defeat for once .

"Dante , where the hell are you ? Please , Dante … I can't lose you . Your my only brother & my last family member left . Dante , if you hear my voice … just say something , god dammit !" Vergil shouted loudly .

"That was one good show , Brother dearest." Dante chuckled at his sentence but Vergil only glared

"What was that explosion ?" Vergil asked Dante . Dante gave him a "Do-I-Look-Like-I-Know?" look . Vergil only sighed at his brother's stupidity . Both Dante & Vergil got out safely , they wouldn't die from fire anyway . By the time everything was cleared , it was already noon . He had to return to Hell before night or else there will be trouble . Dante offered Vergil to stay a little longer since Dante was left alone since Lady & Trish took his girlfriend to the mall . The offer sounds nice but he had to go back . Before he left all he could thing was "Clare" . Maybe next time he'll see her again . Who knows ? Even if their worlds are apart . Vergil went back to his mansion & took a long shower & his dinner afterwards . He went to his bedroom , thinking about everything that happened today . He had so much to ask her , but he didn't get the chance to do so . Tomorrow morning , everything will be back to normal . He closed his eyes shut & slowly fall to slumber .

_**~Morning~ Vergil's POV  
**_ As usual , Vergil would tidy up himself , have breakfast then straight to work . But today his servant told him that there was something new .  
"Sir , after choosing from 1000 demons , half-breeds & devils . We finally found a prefect bodyguard for you." The servant said . Vergil never wanted nor needed a bodyguard . But after hearing his servant explain everything , he accepted it.

"She is a skilled half-breed , just like yourself , Sir. She's 19 this year , Her father is human while her mother is a demon ." The servant continued about the girl while Vergil just yawn . He knew this girl might be interesting , she could be a sparring partner . But the servant's last sentence caught him .

"Her name is Clare Rai." The servant's last sentence rang thru Vergil's head ten times before he finally spoke "Bring her in." Vergil never though she was a half-breed . It couldn't be her , could it ? The young woman walked in & for once Vergil actually smirked . It was her , no doubt . The servant left the room leaving Vergil & Clare alone .

"So , my master is a white haired weirdo ? Funny as it seems." She smiled at him

"I didn't though I'd see you here." Vergil got up from his seat & walked towards her

She knelt down in front of him & smiled "My loyalty to you will remain forever , My Master."

Vergil smiled at her & for once everything turned out perfectly . I guess he fell in love with her after all .

"Who knew love could be this sweet ?" Vergil smiled

* * *

_**~The End~ **_

_**A/N: Plz plz plz review ! How'd you like it ? Nice ? REVIEW !**_


End file.
